


After School Lessons

by grosshit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Nook Eating, Nook Fingering, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rimming, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sexual Exhaustion, Shota, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Kissing, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosshit/pseuds/grosshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Kurloz develops a crush on his professor and soon becomes his favorite student. He begins to stay after school for lessons that he won't be forgetting any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I once had a shota!Kurloz rp account and he became very close with a Dualscar that was part of the same AU. My rp partner soon had to quit and I soon followed, but I still enjoy thinking about the things they've done together. So some of this is based on rp, but not all of it.  
> 3 sweeps is about 6.5 years old, don't assume I simply replaced "years" with "sweeps". I also don't have a headcanon quirk for Kurloz, given he's a mime and this is many sweeps before any incident, so I'm sticking with normal talking, albeit a little quiet.  
> I feel this chapter may be a bit rushed, I just wanted to get it going. Hopefully the future chapters will be better.
> 
> Please note that I do not condone pedophilia, no matter the circumstances!

> Your name is Kurloz Makara and you're three sweeps old. Most of your time is spent in school, learning the basic things like reading and math. You're not the most advanced student there, really, but you try your best. At least, until the class starts getting boring... But all your classes are pretty boring, so that might be why you're not doing so well. You can't even seem to really get into PE, and that was the easiest class there!

> Your problem with PE is... You can't swim. Not that you have tried and failed, but you're _extremely_ afraid of the water. You can't even seem to really bring yourself close to the pool side. The sad thing is that most of PE class seems to revolve around swimming. At least half the time, the class was held in the pool. Mostly because the rest of the class absolutely loved swimming and playing in the water and the teachers figure it'd be an easier way to get most of them involved than anything. Except, well, you. Mostly, you just sort of stayed off to the side, watching the others splash around. Maybe even coming close enough to sit at the edge of the pool. That's where you were right now. Sitting at the edge of the pool, not even bothered to change into the swim trunks the school provided. You don't plan to swim, so no use wasting time. You simply sit by the edge of the deep end, avoiding the other kids as they hang out in the shallow end. They tend to mock you for your little fear, splashing and calling names now and again whenever you were in range. Sometimes they did even worse than that...

> Someone steps up behind you and you feel a sudden shove, sending you toppling face-forward into the water. You can hear some sort of laughter, but you're not paying attention to that. You feel like you're immediately starting to die as you slowly sink down into the deep end of the pool, flailing as you try to claw your way to the surface. Bubbles escape your lips as your breath escapes you, lungs burning. You can't hold your breath much longer now, surely you'll perish... At least until you feel a pair of strong hands wrap around your shoulders. You're heaved up and out of the water, practically slammed down onto the concrete nearby. You cough and sputter, a bit of water burping up over your lips.

"Breathe, lad! Can ye sit up?"

> You finally open your eyes and gaze up over the ones surrounding you. Several kids were circled around you, staring over you in awe and concern, though some were rolling their eyes as if you were pretending to nearly drown. In the middle of them all, leaning over you was the lifeguard- your history teacher. Professor Ampora, though the dark gashes over his face earned him the nickname Duelscar. He held a stern look on his face, sharp eyes gazing over you as he awaits an answer of some sort. When there wasn't much of one, he turns and barks at the other children to back up, go clean up and change. No more swimming today. He then turns back to you, easing a broad hand under your back to help your sit up. You hiccup weakly, beginning to sniffle and borderline crying. Your usually puffy hair hung over your face in sheets, dripping and clinging as much as your clothes did.

"Hush noww, boy... Let's get you cleaned up and get ye in a dry set of clothes..."

> He brushes your face, pushing back your soggy hair as he looks over your face. You could see a little bit of softness to his bright eyes, something you don't see often from the rigid history teacher, but it might've been your imagination... You sniffle still, but you manage to speak in a weak voice.

"I dun have any clothes..."

> He just hushes you again as he helps you stand up, letting the other children sulk off to the locker rooms before nudging you along beside him. He leads you off in another direction, towards the small office that he normally went off to now and then. You shiver as you walk along beside him, shoes squelching as you try to keep up to his quick pace. You've never been to the office before, you're almost too afraid to go in... But the hand on your shoulder guides you into the room, Dualscar shutting the door after you two enter. You stand awkwardly in the middle of the room as he silently moves past you, going to a cabinet to dig through it for a moment or two.

"Here. These ought to fit you. You can just change here, I'll hang your clothes up so they can dry."

> He turns to hand you a dry set of clothes, just generic gym clothes. You take them with a weak thanks and pause, looking up at him. He still gazes over you, watching over your thin frame a moment longer before noticing your nervousness and giving a little smirk. He turns his back to you and folds his arms behind his back, indicating he won't watch you change. You wait a moment longer to make absolutely sure he wouldn't peek before beginning to change.

"Are ye done yet, boy? I doubt your clothes wwill be dry before the end of the day, so ye better come back tomorroww to pick them up."

> He grunts as you take a few minutes to change. You simply nod a little before realizing he couldn't see you and swallowing thickly.

"A-alright... Thank you for savin me..."

> You say weakly, still whimpering slightly. Shivering, you step forward and carefully poke at your teacher's arm, indicating you were done changing. The shirt hung awkwardly off your thin shoulders, but otherwise you were dry and clothed. You hold up your soggy clothes and he stretches them out on an unused desk, more or less discarded for the moment. He turns back to you and just sort of lingers a moment, watching you. He seemed to notice the pathetic look on your face and he lets out a soft sigh.

"It's my job, kid... Look, wwould you like to just help me in my office for a little wwhile? You still look shaken up... I guess nearly dying can do that to you. I'll let your other classes knoww about this."

> He offers up and you perk up a little, nodding eagerly. Your history professor never really payed much attention to you before, none of your teachers really did, but he was being rather nice... You won't mind that at all. That and you didn't want to have to face your classmates after this incident. You've never nearly drowned before, not in the school swimming pool at least. With your eager nodding, he would motion for you to sit at one of the extra chairs in the office before moving to his desk to grab the phone to inform your other teachers. He glances towards you as you sit and you manage a weak sort of smile to him. You'll have to really show him how thankful you are for him saving your life, you'll really help as much as you can in his office.

* * *

> For the rest of the short day, you helped him sort papers and clean up his office. You would ask questions, but he gave fairly short and sharp answers, so you gave up after a little while now and again. Even with all the straightening out you did around the room you quickly ran out of things to do and he had to resort to giving you a pad of blank paper and a pen, letting you doodle all you wish. Before you left for the day, you scribbled a little doodle and a thank-you note to Dualscar, leaving it on his desk only right before you turn to scamper back out when the last bell rang. You don't know how he reacted, but guess you'll know the next day when you go to pick up your clothes.

> You wait until after school to go and pick up your clothes, knocking lightly. You hear a low 'come in' from inside and you peek in through the door. The professor was sitting at his desk, scribbling something or another on a piece of paper. His eyes turn up before his face does, a sort of sideways smirk growing on his face.

"Oh, Makara. Come on. Yer clothes havve dried up, did you bring back the school's clothes?"

> He motions for you to come in and stood up, turning to find your clothes. You blink as you step inside, shutting the door after yourself and you get a sinking feeling in your gut at the question.

"O-oh... Sorry, I forgot. I'm so so sorry..."

> You whine softly, but stop when you hear a low sort of chuckle come from Dualscar as he turns back around, your clothes folded neatly over his arm.

"I figured. Guess you'll just havve to bring those back to me tomorroww... Here, lad. Come on ovver here. I wwant to talk to you about something."

> He sets the clothes on his desk as he sits back down, looking directly at you. You swallow thickly, suddenly nervous that you were in trouble for something- maybe even in trouble for not bringing the clothes back. You slink on over towards him, face turning downwards slightly and avoiding looking back up as you come close. You stop a little ways away, lingering a moment before slowly looking up into the stern face of your teacher. You feel more and more awkward the longer he waits to say anything, shifting from foot to foot as you look back down.

"Don't givve me that look... Yer not in trouble, boy. I just wwanted to ask you something."

> He finally spoke, his voice gaining a softer tone. While it put you a little at ease, you're still wondering what exactly he would ask... You look up as he shifts something on his desk, pulling out a sheet of paper from a folder before continuing.

"You're not doing so wwell in class... Wwhat's the problem, Makara? History shouldn't be this difficult. Are ye struggling?"

> Oh yeah, he was your history teacher as well. You usually tried to just sit in the back of class and fall asleep while he was teaching, so of course you're not doing so well in the class. You merely shrug a little as you continue avoiding his gaze, face heating up a little under the pressure. You mutter a little something, but it wasn't really loud enough to catch. He seemed unimpressed, still gazing over you a moment before you hear him shift some in his chair, a low chuckle making you glance up some.

"Let me guess. Ye think history is borin. History isn't boring, lad. They just don't wwant me to teach the real interestin things just yet."

> You fully look up to his face now, looking over the somewhat sly grin that he had. He really did hit it right on the nose with his guess, but now you're intrigued. Why wouldn't anyone want him to teach the interesting things? Is there really interesting things to teach? He catches sight of the curious look on your face and he grins.

"I knoww a feww stories... I'vve been part of some of this history too, you knoww. Wwould you like to hear one of them?"

> You nod eagerly at his offer, perking up a little. If he can promise something interesting, you'll be willing to listen. Hopefully it'll be far more interesting than anything he's taught so far. He swivels in his chair just a bit, patting his knee in an invitation to sit close to listen to his story. You carefully scoot closer and he helps you up to perch on his knee. He actually shifts you a little closer, enough to lean onto his chest if you should want. Though the thought made you blush a little, so you remain rigidly upright as you sat on his leg, glacing up to his face.

"Wwould you like to hear of my times on the sea and my experiences wwith a pirate wwench?"

> He speaks in a low hum, voice sounding so much softer and smoother now that he wasn't raising his voice for whatever reason. It was actually pretty pleasant. You nod eagerly at his question, brightening up a little at the mention of pirates. History had pirates? Why wouldn't they want to teach that? You'd probably be making straight A's in that class if they talked about pirates a little more! He notices how excited you get and he chuckles softly, moving a hand to rest lightly on your back.

"Calm dowwn, lad, I'll tell ye. I'll havve you knoww that this ain't the first time I'vve been called Dualscar... Only my prevvious title wwas Orphaner Dualscar. I wwas one of the toughest blokes on the sea..."

> He begins to delve into a tale of how he used to help feed the monster at the bottom of the ocean, the Empress' lusus. How he would hunt other lusii and let them sink to the bottom. The pirate was his kismesis, they were always fighting and trying to defeat the other. You listened with rapt attention, far more attention than you've ever really given him in class. This truly was interesting, you wish all of your classes were like this. There was also some indistinct feeling that this was special. He wasn't allowed to teach these stories, but here you are listening to them. Only you, and you were even sitting on his lap as he told them. You were practically purring with contentment as he continues on.

> The interest you held in the story along with his soothing voice kept you from noticing the hand on your back slowly moving around your waist. You hardly notice being held so close, the strong arm around your waist pulling you in closer and his other hand now resting on your knee. He was just being friendly... and it was so comfortable sitting there, all wrapped up in his arms and listening to his tale of violence and hatemance. You could practically purr with how happy you were right now. The only time you really notice something seemed odd was when the hand on your knee began to slide up along your thigh, rough fingertips pressing gently over the soft skin of your inner leg. You think it might be a slip, but he gently squeezes there and allows a finger to drift an inch or so under the leg of your shorts.

"Ah... P-professor...?"

> Your voice is quiet, timidly trying to question what he was doing, but he either didn't hear you or isn't paying attention. He simply continues on with his story as he gently squeezes your thigh now and again, slowly stroking over your skin with his thick fingertips. It didn't feel bad, really, just... strange. You've never had anyone touch you in such a way or in such a place. You've also never thought your professor would ever be so touchy and close.

> His fingers continue to stroke lightly over your thigh before his hand slides up even further, grasping high on your leg, fingers beginning to press right where your leg met your torso. You let out a gentle whimper and he gives a soft 'shh' into your ear. You hardly realize how close he's come otherwise, now feeling his heated breathing over your cheek as he leans in close to you. He's still muttering his little story, but you're hardly paying attention now. His fingers crept in between your legs, brushing gently over your shorts before pressing a little harder. You let out a soft gasp and he shushes you again, a low rumble heard in his chest.

> You don't know what to do with yourself. You can only remain still as he carefully and diligently massages between your legs, pushing up against the fabric to make sure to stimulate the flesh underneath. Your small hand reaches up to curl weakly into his shirt, trembling as you grasp against him. It felt so foreign, so strange... No one else has ever touched you there before, you barely even touch there beyond cleaning. Even then, you never felt this sort of sensation when that happened. It felt as though you were heating up under his fingers, tingling at his touch and even gaining a tight feeling at the bottom of your stomach.

> You whine again, but softer. Something swells under your shorts, a more intense feeling making your hips jolt up an inch or two. Your bulge slid out under Dualscar's tender ministrations, pressing against your clothes and his rubbing. He seemed to notice, because his fingers insistently press and rub up and down over the short tendril, making the soft fabric of your underwear move up and down over you. The tingling increases, the heat seeming to spread over your entire body. You can't help but press your thin legs further apart, trembling as he continues on relentlessly. As strange as it all was, it oddly felt good... Really good...

> You're breathing heavy now, eyes half-lidded as you tremble. You don't notice that Dualscar had stopped talking now, merely giving soft rumbles in your ear as his breath wafts over your cheek. You feel his lips carefully press against your temple a moment and it sends shivers up your back. You wind up squirming on his lap, awkwardly humping your small hips forward now and then while he continues massaging your crotch. His rubbing follows up and down your bulge, dipping lower to gently tease over the small opening to your nook now and then before going back up. The sensations are overwhelming, leaving you in a trembling mess in his arms, gasps coming out in little squeaks.

> Your breath hitches and your vision goes white for just a moment. Your head throws back and your back arches near painfully as the sensations finally reach a peak. You don't know what exactly you're experiencing, but it was electric. Dualscar presses his arm up against your back to keep you from falling back as he still continues to rub, dragging that feeling out for as long as possible. You let out a choked noise as your mind spins, slowly coming down off that pleasurable high once he finally lets his hand drift back down to your thigh and give you some peace. You feel his lips touch your cheek and he lets out a soft purr.

"Good boy... That felt good, didn't it? It's alright, lad. It's supposed to."

> You're not entirely sure if he's making sense right now, but you just sort of nod weakly. You give a whimper as you feel his hand go back to your crotch, but instead of rubbing he simply gives a gentle squeeze. There's an awkward sensation of wetness against you now, as if you've wet yourself, and you blush even brighter now at the feeling. You're slightly embarrassed, but he simply smiles lightly to you.

"My, ye made quite the mess. That's fine, it happens a lot. Looks like I'll be keepin hold of your clothes again for a night."

> You just keep nodding. It seems to be the only reaction you can have at the moment, body still trembling with the residue of the feeling and your mind groggy. He gives you a gentle little hug with the arm around your waist, slowly spinning in his chair to lean and grab the clothes you had brought back to hold up to you.

"Maybe I'll tell you another story next time, lad... Wwould you like that? Just promise me something... You can't tell anyone about this. I can get into big trouble for telling you these stories..."

> You take the clothes he held out to you and you nod again. This time, you look up at him with wide eyes. No, you wouldn't want to get him into trouble for any of this... Not after saving your life, not after telling you a cool story that he's not supposed to be telling... And as bizarre as this little experience was, it had felt... pretty good. You felt good and he was holding you so close against him... 

> No, you won't tell anyone about any of this. You don't want to get your dear professor in trouble.


	2. New Lessons

> Although you were still nervous about what had happened the previous day during your after school visit to your history teacher, you went. You needed to get your clothes back... and he was expecting you. As nervous as you were, it wasn't so bad... It was extremely strange, whatever it was that he had done to you, but it still felt extremely good. He made you feel good again when you went back to get your clothes back, perching you neatly in his lap once more to hold you close. Of course, that left you with another pair of messy shorts and another plan to meet up the next day. This time around, you didn't squirm and whine as much, letting him do as he wished to you and enjoying the sensations that came with it. Another promise that you'll not talk and you're freed to come back the next day.

> You knock on the door to the office before you peek in, seeing Dualscar at his desk as usual. You slip in and shut the door behind you, lingering there a moment as if to make sure it was alright to come in. Your teacher glances up when he hears the door shut and a low smile spreads over his face. He leans back from the papers he was working on, motioning for you to come forward.

"Come on in here, lad. I'vve got your clothes ovver here for you."

> He motions behind him to a table, your purple shorts seen neatly folded on the corner. You walk forward a little, but pause when you draw closer to his chair. You almost thought that he would allow you to take your clothes and leave without another strange 'story telling' session... but the smirk and the glint in his eye told you otherwise. He notices you pause and he makes a motion to his lap, patting his knee a little.

"Are ye wwanting another after school lesson, boy? Come on. Climb on up."

> It was difficult to say no to him, you slowly come forward and manage to clamber up onto his leg, perching there quietly. Your face was already growing hot, cheeks flushing purple as you look up at him, waiting for the inevitable. But it actually didn't come, not this time around at least. His hand does move around your waist, but he simply stays there, gently patting over your back.

"You knoww another round of this wwill leavve you wwithout clothes again... Do ye really wwant to make another mess like that?"

> He asks in a light, patient tone of voice. You think about it, think about the strange purple stickiness that remained in your shorts after he makes you feel so wonderful. You look up at him a moment before slowly shaking your head. He chuckles and strokes your back a little more as he looks over you.

"Wwe could probably keep you from ruining your cute little shorts again... Ye'll just havve to take them off."

> He says in a matter-of-fact sort of fashion. You just stare up at him, unable to even really respond right away. Take your shorts off? As in... naked? The idea heats your face even further and you're practically the same shade as a grape now. You look down after a moment, fidgeting with the end of your shorts and wriggling just a little on his leg. After a moment, his fingers press just an inch or two under the waistband of your shorts, playfully poking down your back and near your bottom.

"You don't wwant to make a mess, do you? And I knoww you enjoy this... Come on. It'll feel evven better wwhen you havve your shorts off..."

> His voice was growing lower, purring as he leans in a little closer to you. That deep rumble sends shivers up your spine, making you squirm a little more and you give a soft whimper, but you don't say anything. You don't stop him either when his other hand comes up to your waist, touching over the button holding your shorts on. He gently tugs on the fabric there and you simply lower your gaze as you lean your hips forward, allowing him to do as he pleases. After a few more careful tugs, silently seeing if you were willing to comply, Dualscar begins to unbutton your shorts and tug down the zipper. A little bit of shifting on your part and you allow him to carefully pull down your shorts past your knees. It took a little more work to get the shorts over your shoes, but soon they're resting on top of the paperwork on his desk. 

> You didn't realize how wet your nook had grown even in the short time you have been in that office, you never really notice things like that, but it became very apparent when your legs are spread open and the flushed skin at your groin is exposed to the cool air. You shudder and whine as the air wafts over you, glancing down with an embarrassed gaze as your small bulge already began to poke out from its sheathe. You jump slightly as your professor's hand moves back to your body, sliding down your now exposed form to press his fingers over your sex. He spreads your slit open, giving out a low pleased noise at the sight of your moist hole.

"Look at you... Already excited. You must really lovve this..."

> His words embarrass you even further, making you whine softly as you look down. He stops spreading you open and simply swipes over your slit, moistening his fingertips with your clear-purple fluids before he brings his hand up to his mouth. You stare, shocked he would do that, wrinkling your nose a bit.

"Ah! D-don't... that's gross..."

> You finally speak in a stuttering whine, truly surprised he would do such a thing. You lose your voice again when his fingers move back between your legs, rubbing and massaging over your slit. Your bulge is coaxed further out of your sheathe, curling timidly against your stomach as you squirm some. He would smirk to you before suddenly stopping, bringing up his purple-stained fingers yet again.

"Gross? It's not gross, lad... Havve you evver tried it? Here. Open."

> His fingers suddenly press against your lips, demanding you open your mouth. You whine and press your lips tighter together, feeling the moisture smear on your mouth before you cave under his stern gaze. His thick fingers press into your mouth as soon as you let your lips part, swiping over your tongue to let you taste yourself. You whimper around his fingers, but don't fight it. You simply lick his fingers and even suck a little, the motions gaining a low noise from Dualscar. The taste wasn't that gross after all, but it was strange. A tart, warm sort of flavor... Your professor was teaching you all sorts of strange things after class now, not just history...

"Good boy... You're a vvery good boy, Kurloz..."

> His voice is just above a whisper, heavy breath wafting over your cheek as he leans in close. He pulls his fingers from your mouth and let them return to their place between your legs, rubbing into your slit. He massages over the entrance to your nook, threatening to dip into you but not quite yet. He then drags his hand up against your tiny bulge, gently stroking before his fingers carefully wrap around the tendril. It only took a couple of fingers to wrap around it, squeezing as he moves his hand up and down, working you up even further.

> He was right, this was much better without your clothes in the way. Your head was already lolling back onto your shoulders, panting with an open mouth as your chest heaves, twitching under his grasp. The arm around your waist was what was keeping you from falling back completely, your small hands grabbing at his arm and shirt. You let out soft noises, groaning here and there as your muscles flex tightly with the feeling. He jerks you off relentlessly, squeezing out a little drop of prematerial here and there, but he doesn't let you finish just yet. He releases your bulge after a little while and you give a weak gurgle in want, disappointed he let you go.

> His fingers go back to rubbing over your nook, which was practically dripping wet at this point. He makes little circular motions over your nook and even massaging the soft flesh of your slit before he presses against your nook with a little more force. Slowly, he presses the first digit of his finger into you and you jolt. Your breath catches in your chest and you shudder as your hand clenches even tighter in his shirt. A bit of wiggling and more pressing, he has half of his finger inside of you. He twists his hand and presses hard within you and you have to let out a loud cry.

"Shhh... Can't be getting caught, noww. Remember? If someone knowws about this, wwe'll both be in big trouble..."

> His breath swirls in your ear as he presses close. The arm at your waist slides up around your shoulders and his large hand cups loosely over your mouth. He presses his fingers over your lips, letting you breathe through your nose as his grip forces your eyes up to his. His gaze is intense, staring into your eyes with such a fierce and lustful look as his finger slides up even further into you. Soon his palm is resting against your bulge as his whole finger curls and presses deep within you. He rocks his hand back and forth, slowly thrusting in and out of you as his rough palm rubs over the underside of your sensitive tendril.

> You're huffing against his hand, groans muffled by his fingers. You're not even really looking at him, eyes glazing over as your hips twitch forward against his palm. You're half humping his hand, breathing hard through your nose before suddenly freezing as another finger presses against the entrance. You whine as you're stretched open, the single finger alone filling enough, but this was too much. You try to wriggle away, but you're trapped in his grasp, forced to endure it. The second finger slips in slowly, pressing in close to the other and stretching you the entire way in. He lets his fingers go still when they were fully inside of you, allowing you to get used to the size.

> He moves his hand from your mouth, letting you pant heavily again, wailing when he begins sliding both fingers in and out of you. He curls his fingers as he thrusts into you, reaching a small spot deep within you that made your back arch and guttural groans squeeze from you. Your bulge dribbles thin strands of purple material onto your stomach with each deep push, the tendril twitching and throbbing near painfully. You give out weak noises with each breath, groaning and whining, eyelids fluttering. He muffles you again, this time with his larger mouth over yours. His lips press yours apart, tongue thrusting into your mouth as he kisses deeply. You have no idea what to do, merely moaning around the kiss and even closing your mouth around his tongue, unable to keep from sucking a little on his tongue. That seemed to be the right course of action, he groans as you do so.

> His mouth moves back over to your ear, grumbling and nuzzling against you as his thrusting becomes harder and faster. The fingers scissor apart within you, stretching just a little more before you let out a choked noise. Your body writhes in his grasp and your muscles seize up as purple splatters over your stomach, nook clenching tight around the intruding digits. The fingers curl one last time within you, stroking your inner walls to help you ride through that wave of pleasure to the very end.

> When you finally slump against him, panting hard with eyelids fluttering, his fingers slide carefully out of you. He rubs the entrance a little more before bringing his fingers back up to your mouth. You don't even have the breath to whine when he pushes them past your lips, giving you another mouthful of your juices. He pulls his fingers away to quickly replace them with his mouth for another kiss, rumbling softly against you before lingering close when he pulls back.

"Good boy... Good, good boy. Absolutely perfect..."

> His own breathing was ragged, a bit of a tremble felt through his body. He nuzzles you before turning slowly in his chair to find a box of tissues on his desk, helping wipe you off. At least it was easier to wipe the goo off of you rather than having you change clothes completely... As he wipes you down, he hums softly to you.

"Noww your clothes wwill be clean, aye? You wwon't havve to wworry about that... So the next time you come for a vvisit, wwe can keep you clean..."

> He purrs lightly, soon helping you into your shorts. You blink slowly up at him. Next time? You've been coming to the office to pick up your old clothes, now the only reason you'd come is... if he still wants you to. You gaze up into his smiling face and it seemed like that was the case. You'll have to come back tomorrow... and most likely the day after that and even the day after that. This was your new after school activity... But it's not that bad. It's actually pretty good, you're starting to love every single time you come in and he teaches you something new. You can't even help letting out a contented purr when his hand brushes through your hair and he hands your old clothes over. You're starting to really like your professor... You might even do whatever he may want in the future.


	3. Oral Exam

> You're unsure about whether or not you'll be visiting Professor Ampora's private office again after school, but he catches your eye in history class and merely gives you a little smirk. He didn't have to remind you to come by for a visit, you knew that's exactly what he wanted from you. And in truth, you did want it yourself. You want to just stay there all day long, really, letting him help you feel so good... Something deep within you feels like this might be wrong, that you shouldn't be doing this, but you push that thought way. Even if you didn't really need to pick anything up from the office anymore... You'll go back. The thought of his touch and all that he does to you makes your body tingle in excitement.

> Despite how much you were fighting it mentally, you find yourself standing back in front of the office door after classes have all ended. You tremble, both in nervousness and excitement, and knock lightly on the door. You peek in when you hear him grunt a quick 'come in', and glance over to his desk. He sat in his usual seat, now cleaning off a little space on his desktop, looking over and flashing a toothy grin.

"Come on in here, lad... Good boy, coming in wwhen you're told..."

> He purrs, beckoning you forward. You feel your face heat up as you step in, walking over towards him as he motions to you again. Rather than patting his knee, as he normally did, he would carefully wrap his strong hands around your waist, lifting you with a grunt and sitting you at the edge of his desk. The chair creaks as he scoots close in front of you, leaning in with a soft smile. His hands move from your waist, one coming up into your curly hair to gently stroke his fingers through it, his purrs seeming even louder as he draws so very close.

"You'vve been vvery good... So wwe'll try something neww today. Something much better than wwhat you'vve already experienced..."

> He comments softly, voice low since he was close enough to not even need to speak above a whisper. He had a nice smell to him, as if he just came from the beach, and his breath seemed a little smoky. You vaguely recall seeing him off campus smoking a cigarette during recess at times, but that thought quickly left your mind as he pushes closer. His lips meet yours and your face is ablaze, blushing wildly as you give a little surprised sort of squeak past his lips. He doesn't react to it, however, his powerful mouth forcing your lips apart to invade your own mouth with his tongue. You tremble as you grasp at his shirt, but you don't push away. You clumsily suck at his tongue, trying to kiss back with as much passion as he put forward but unsure if you're even doing it right... A soft rumble comes from his chest and you think it's a good thing.

> He finally pulls back, grinning down at you as you give a soft gasp, breathless after such a kiss. He pecks your lips before his hands move to your hips, squeezing gently as he toys with the waistband of your shorts.

"My my... eager, are you? Here... Wwhy don't you take your shirt off as wwell this time? Get it out of the wway, at least..."

> His eyes gleam as he notices the tightening of the fabric at the front of your shorts, your excitement becoming quite obvious. You blush at the comment, but look quizzically up at him when he mentions your shirt. You grasp at it a little, pausing with a little gasp when he all but tears your shorts open, popping the button open and simply pulling the sides outwards to force the zipper down. He gives you a nod and a short glance when he notices you grabbing at your shirt and you follow his request. You carefully pull the shirt upwards, tugging your arms through the sleeves and wrestling with your horns. After a moment, he finally moves to help you pluck the shirt off, leaving you near naked in front of him.

> He's quick to tug your shorts off and set them aside with your shirt, leaving you completely bare now. Your small bulge was already unsheathed, curling against your stomach and shivering with anticipation. You suddenly feel very embarrassed now- sitting on your teacher's desk in the nude, Dualscar's sharp eyes gazing over your thin form with a hungry gaze. You loosely move your arms around your chest and stomach, letting out a soft whine without really realizing it. He looks up to your pouting face and he gives a chuckle, now pressing a kiss to your cheek.

"You look real cute, lad. Ain't nothing to be ashamed of... Not much has changed, has it? It's just a shirt."

> He hums patiently, attempting to soothe your mind. He kisses you again and you do calm some, hands slowly moving back up to his shirt. His tongue pushes back into your mouth as one of his hands travels down between your thighs, sliding up between your legs to easily find your nook. You give a soft whine around his tongue as he begins to do as he had before- gently rubbing and stroking over your slit and your needy bulge, massaging your aching nook before easing a finger in once more.

> You can't help giving a soft moan, shuddering as his tongue seems to slide further down towards your throat. It didn't feel quite as shocking as last time, you actually begin to thoroughly enjoy the sensation of his long finger pressing into you. You can't help a little jolt in your hips as his finger curls and presses a sensitive place, whimpering when he finds the spot again and massages right there on it. You whine as his mouth leaves yours, curiously kissing down to your throat but you don't have much time to react before his second finger squeezes into place.

"Mmm, good boy... You already seem ready for something better..."

> Dualscar breathes heavy against your neck, muttering almost to himself. You can't really pay attention anyway, his fingers begin to scissor within you and you whine, squirming under him. He stretches your nook as his kissing travels down your neck and to your chest, nuzzling your smaller form. Your fingers pull away from his shirt so you push them into his hair, not gripping quite as hard so you don't tug at anything. Still, you knead a little, muscles in your legs twitching as he still thrusts his fingers in and out of you, keeping them spread apart to stretch every part of you he can reach. The feeling is so strange, near painful at some points but pleasurable at others. You can't do much more than pant and whine as your eyelids flutter, a warm feeling slowly creeping up into the pit of your stomach.

> As soon as the pleasure seems to mount, he stops. His fingers pull from you with a near embarrassing slick noise and you feel unbearably empty. You tug a little at him, writhing as you whine needfully, wanting him to continue. He just gives a dark chuckle as he brings his fingers up to his mouth, licking your purple fluids off his fingertips. You still wrinkle your nose a little at him, not saying 'gross' out loud lest he make you taste yourself again... and whine a little more, legs spreading wider as you silently beg for more.

"Hehe... Do you wwant more, lad? Really?"

> He teases you, looming over you with a smirk. He chuckles when you simply nod eagerly, lips pouting together as you give him a pathetic gaze. He doesn't say anything else, simply moving his hands to your thighs. You watch curiously as he sits back down in his chair and pushes your legs upwards, lifting your hips off the desk. He moves your knees to his broad shoulders before pushing his head between your legs, dragging a long, slow lick over your tender slit.

> That one action makes you shudder, nearly convulsing at the sensation. It feels so good! But ew, he's actually... licking you there! You don't really have time to complain, however, before he licks you again, pressing past your folds and swiping over the opening of your nook. His licks become quicker and more deliberate, sometimes dragging his tongue up over your shivering bulge, sometimes even starting a little lower past your nook. As this goes on, you're quickly regaining that sensation from before. You feel a sort of heat pooling in the bottom of your stomach, your body trembling hard in his grasp. You have nothing to do with your hands but press them over your face, trying to keep from getting too loud and muffling your groans.

> You gasp when his tongue enters you next, thrusting in just as deep as his fingers yet feeling so much better. His lips press against your body as he makes sure to get the entire length of his tongue inside you, stirring it within you and licking away greedily. It was probably a good idea that you took your shirt off- your bulge trembles and drips small rivulets of purple, the awkward angle of your back positioning you so the material lands on your narrow chest. There's not much time to make a huge mess, however. Dualscar's tongue drags from within you to continue on up to your bulge, teasing all the way up to the tip before he presses it into his lips.

> You wail as he takes your bulge into his mouth, easily pushing it all the way until his lips are snug against your sheathe. He sucks and licks at you, causing your head to spin and your body to grow rigid. The room seems to fade in and out of your vision as you tilt your hips up to his mouth, making sounds you've never made before. You don't even notice when his hand leaves your leg to fish something out of the drawer directly beneath you. You do notice, however, when the object begins to press into your nook.

> Your head falls back into the desk as you feel the large object begin to shove into you. It was bigger than his tongue, bigger even than his two fingers pressed together. And longer as well- it seemed to continue on in forever, at least until your body was unable to take any more. Even then, he pushes a little more, letting it fill you completely and then some. You're unable to make any more noise, your breath catching in your throat and choking when he begins to thrust it slowly in and out of you. As he does so, he begins bobbing his head up and down on your bulge, sucking and licking the entire time. Any dull ache that came with the stretching within you was overridden by the intense pleasure you were suddenly feeling because of all of this. He angles the object just right and it stokes over the anterior of your nook, easily massaging every little pleasurable spot you may have.

> He presses it deeper inside of you and presses a button. Your breath is suddenly ripped from you in a harsh cry as vibrations suddenly fill your nook. The device rattles you to your very core, harassing already raw nerves in your overstimulated body. You writhe under him, chest heaving before your entire body bucks, hips shoving up against his face. Your bulge thrashes against his tongue as your genetic material is practically forced from you. Your nook squeezes tight around the vibrating device, the unrelenting vibrations extending your climax longer than it had ever gone before.

> The next thing you know, you're slumped against the desk, breathing hard. Dualscar sucks along your bulge as he draws back one last time, letting the tendril slide out of his lips and withdraw slowly back into your sheathe. The device within you is turned off and he slowly pulls it from you, making you shiver when his fingers touch you to spread your inner folds wider, gazing over you. He seemed pleased with the sight, giving a soft groan before finally letting go. He leans over you one last time, kissing you deeply. You can taste the strange tart flavor of your own body still lingering on his tongue, making you shiver as you still kiss back, moaning softly. A thin strand of purple stretches between your lips as he pulls away, gazing into your eyes.

"Mmm... Vvery good boy... You'vve done real good..."

* * *

> As much fun as it was the previous day in your professor's office, you were a little sore now. You guess it must've been the device he shoved in you, the strange vibrating thing that filled you to your capacity. You had a slight ache all throughout the day, but Dualscar still hints at wanting you to come by. He even gives you a little touch on the shoulder before you left his class, giving a hinting grin.

"You'll havve to come back by later, lad. Wwe'll try something neww for your after school activvities."

> A few little friends question this, asking if it's a club. While you're bad at covering, remembering Dualscar didn't want you telling anyone, you manage to pass it as some after school tutoring. Given your horrible grades, it was believable.

> The little ache managed to subside by the time school was over, so you were happy to go back to his office. You knock on the door, as per usual, and step inside now rather than waiting for him to say something. He looks up from his desk, giving a little smile and moving his paperwork out of the way.

"My my, getting anxious are wwe? Come here, lad."

> He pats his knee. You're a little disappointed he wasn't going to put you on the desk and do... whatever he did the day before. But still, you move over to him and happily climb up into his lap. His arm moves around you and he holds you close, nuzzling down into your hair. He kisses your forehead and you turn your face up to him questionably. He wasn't so cuddly and close before, it seemed almost odd. Especially with the big, rugged man that he was...

"I wwant to try something... You knoww howw I used my mouth last time, lad? Wwould you do that for me?"

> He asks lowly. You pause at the question, as if trying to digest what he just asked. Do it for him? Does that mean... He wants you to put your mouth on him this time? You must've had a look on your face, because he chuckles softly and leans to press another kiss to your forehead, just above your brow.

"Havven't you felt wwonderful in the past wweek or so? I'vve nevver asked for anything in return before... I just wwant to feel really good too."

> He says, voice light and patient. You think over it as he kisses your face again. It is a little unfair that you've been hogging all the attention, that he's been making you feel so wonderful and you're not doing anything in return... But it's not as though you asked for this, really. Your cheeks begin to burn as you also realize this means that you'll be seeing his bulge... along with sticking it in your mouth. You've tasted yourself before, thanks to his antics, would that be the same?

"Don't wworry... I'll make sure you still feel good too. You'll still get some sort of enjoyment out of it, I promise."

> He purrs softly, hand moving from your hair to your jaw, tilting your face up to his. He kisses you as he has before, his long tongue exploring your mouth and tangling with yours. The sensation makes your body tingle and your head spin. Well, maybe it won't be so bad. You'll still feel good and you'll be helping him feel good as well... His mouth leaves yours and he gives you a quiet gaze, arching an eyebrow as he awaits some sort of reply. You swallow thickly, unsure what to really say, so you simply nod slowly. Yes, you'll do it. You want to help him feel good and you're also unsure if he'd get upset if you said no. He smiles, clearly pleased with your response, and it was enough to make your heart do a little flip.

"Good boy... Here. You better undress so no one makes a big mess..."

> He says lightly. You've stopped questioning why he wants you naked so often, just going with it. He soon has your clothes in a neat pile on the desk, the rough palm of his hand sliding over your bare chest. He kisses you a little more, light pecks pressed over your lips before again deepening the kiss. His tongue swirls around your mouth as his hand slides down, finding its place between your thighs once again. Just a few moments of gentle massaging and your own bulge is sliding out into his fingers. He gently strokes you, purring against your lips as your small tendril wraps around his fingertips. His tongue slides free and he watches your face as his fingers push down into your nook, not even warming up with a single finger- he pushes both fingers into you almost roughly, drawing a cry from your lips, making you squirm. Still, he curls his fingers within you, thrusting in and out of you. He manages to work you up even more, thrusting and stroking your inner walls until your bulge is throbbing, thin strands of purple material dripping off his knuckles.

"Mmm, there you are... Don't bloww yer load just yet. Wwe're just getting started."

> He grins as he pulls his hand from you, chuckling as you whimper needfully. You look up at him as he leans over to his desk, opening his drawer yet again. The long device from before- the vibrator- makes its appearance once again. You're a little apprehensive of letting that big thing back near you, but he doesn't give you much choice. He runs the length along your slit, getting some of your material on it and rousing you even further. Before you can say anything, he slowly eases the toy into your aching nook. You whine softly, trembling as he pushes it deep into you before slowly pulling back out. A few little thrusts, always deep within you, then he simply pushes it as deep as it will go before leaving it there.

> You're panting when he moves you off of his lap, standing to turn and set you down on the chair where he was sitting previously. You practically sit on the toy, forcing it even deeper within you and making your legs weak. You groan and shift your hips, nearly humping the toy as you can't decide if you should ease up or not. You hear a little huff from your professor as he shifts in front of you and you glance up to see a hungry look in his eye as he gazes down at you.

"Come on noww, boy... Time for the fun."

> He grins as he moves his hands to his pants. Your gaze follows his fingers down as he unbuttons his pants, the zipper coming down almost agonizingly slow. You found yourself biting on your lip in anticipation, nook clenching around the toy within you. You blush a little brighter as his pants are shoved down towards his knees, his boxers bulging out with an obvious lump. It was much larger than you expected, it looked almost as big as your head. You wait, trembling in anticipation for him to pull his underwear down, to reveal to you what his bulge looked like. He doesn't move however, simply smirking.

"You really wwant to see it after all, huh? Wwell go ahead... Get at it."

> He rumbles daringly, eyes gleaming as he looks over you. You realize what he's asking and your face turns a bright purple. You swallow thickly and you reach up with shaking hands, thin fingers dipping under his waistband. After a moment, you brace yourself and carefully tug his boxers down. His violet bulge squirms forward once it was freed, squirming mere inches from your face. It seemed so massive and intimidating... And you think you see a piercing on the underside.

"Ye might not be able to stick it all in yer mouth... Just do wwhat you can. You might havve to use yer hands..."

> He purrs as he sets a hand on the back of your head, fingers gently stroking over your hair as he pushes you closer. The tip of the long tendril presses to your lips, as if in some bizarre kiss, and you swallow thickly. Jeez, what did you get yourself into? You don't have much time to prepare yourself before he leans in close to you, pulling you a little closer to his bulge. You're practically forced to nuzzle against it, shivering as you feel it drag over your cheek.

> Following his advice, you move your hands up to wrap around the base of his bulge. As much as you blush and squirm at the thought of this... it was interesting. You could feel his blood pulsing through him, his arousal apparent, and the skin seemed so very smooth. You carefully squeeze as you drag your hands down the length, gaining a pleased rumble from your teacher. He massages your scalp, purring as his bulge wraps around your hand.

"Just like that, lad... Go ahead, givve 'er a lick. It ain't gonna bite."

> He grins, wiggling his hips some so the bulge slides over your mouth again. With his urging, you carefully let your lips pull apart and stick your tongue out. Slowly, you drag it over about half of his bulge, wrinkling your nose. The idea of these sort of actions still grosses you out but all in all, the taste isn't so awful. That and the pleased noise it brings from Dualscar, you pause just a moment before licking him again.

> You squeeze and lick over his bulge, a little awkward but slowly getting the hang of it. Or you think so, at least- Dualscar was giving out soft noises and stroking your hair a little more. He purrs soft praises and more encouragement and your courage spikes up. You lick all the way from the base to the tip, seeming to take forever to travel the length before wrapping your lips around the tip. You feel his bulge give a heavy throb under your fingertips, squirming as it tries to push further into your mouth. You allow it further in, sucking gently and licking over the length that made it into your mouth, mimicking what you think he did to you. Something leaks into your mouth and you want to pull away, but Dualscar pulls you closer, letting out a deep sigh.

"Oh yes... Good boy. Yer a quick learner..."

> He rumbles, hips rolling forward. The tip of his bulge shoves towards the back of your throat, making you gag a little but you're able to handle it. It forces you to swallow away the thin trickle of prematerial that slid over your tongue, wrinkling your nose at the taste. Still, you keep at it, trying your best and not sure when you'll ever really be done. You cast your eyes up to his face, getting a good look at the half-lidded gaze he had as he watches you, biting onto his lip a little and light violet dusting his cheeks. The image was enough to make you work on him a little harder, moving your hands quickly and carefully over his bulge, even bobbing your head a little. The quickened pace makes him grunt and spread his legs a little more, seeming to brace himself.

> After a moment or two, he actually shifts again. He leans down over you, holding you in place with one hand as the other dips between your legs again. He presses his fingers down to your nook, sliding over your spread slit before finding the toy shoved into you. You wonder what he's up to before the vibrations shoot through you yet again. You jolt, body stiffening and attempting to pull away, but he holds you tight against his bulge. Your body bucks as the vibrations seem to shoot right up your spine, moaning around the squirming bit of tendril in your mouth. Dualscar sucks in a hissing breath and rolls his hips forward, clearly restraining himself from just humping hard against your face.

> Even with that restraint, he begins guiding your head back and forth, your small hands squeezing along the tendril along with your motions. You don't really mind it, though, focusing a little more on moving your own hips. You grind down against the chair, stirring the vibrator inside you, making you shudder and groan. That second groan makes Dualscar give a deep, guttural grunt. His bulge squirms in your mouth and more liquids flood your throat. You gag as you try to swallow away what you can, but a lot of it dribbles down over your chin before he finally pulls away, grabbing himself to jerk out another spurt or two. The violet goo splatters on your face and chest and you whimper, covered in the colorful mess.

> You look up at him with glazed eyes, panting heavily. He watches over you with a pleased smile, squeezing out the last bit of material from his bulge before releasing his sticky hand to lean over you and wrapping it around your own bulge.

"Mm, yer a natural, lad. You did real wwell, you evven swwallowwed. Dirty boy..."

> He breathes, kissing a spot of your face that wasn't sticky with his release and squeezing your bulge. You whimper at the feeling, unable to keep from humping up into his touches, all the while grinding on the toy. Your own climax came swiftly, your own purple spurt seeming pitifully small compared to his. It barely covers his knuckles. You see him move his hand up to lick some of it off, smirking before bending to press a kiss now to your lips. You can barely taste the odd smoky flavor that his tongue usually had over the tart taste of material filling your throat. You whine as you kiss back, wriggling to tilt your hips forward, trying to let up on the vibrations still attacking you. Thankfully, he takes pity and reaches down to turn it off before slowly pulling it free.

"Good boy... God that wwas fantastic..."

> He sighs softly, now stroking over your hair as you still breathe heavily. You simply whimper in reply, leaning against him as he pulls you in closer and even giving a weak sort of purr. You're glad you could please him and that he was so happy with you. Even if it left a bitter taste in your mouth.


	4. Cram Session

> The next few weeks of school were fun, you actually look forward to school these days. Well, not really school as much as what happens after school. Almost every day after school, you go to your history teacher's office and he gives you 'private lessons'. That's what he tells you to tell anyone else that may ask, anyway, in case he might get into trouble.

> You go into his office and he locks the door before telling you to undress. Then he makes you feel absolutely wonderful in various different ways. He always seemed to have a new idea or some new toy to introduce, so it always seemed so new and exciting. Regardless of the method, he gets you to come. That's something else he taught you- 'come' is when your bulge squirts out your genetic material. You come quite often and sometimes you help him come too. During the weekend, when you can't come to visit, you like to try to make yourself come at home. But it's not really the same, he does it so much better.

> The past couple of weeks, he's been using a lot of toys. He would shove one of these long devices into your nook, plunging in deep and stirring it within you to stretch out your inner walls, all the while the vibrations make you squirm and whine. He would use one toy for a couple of days before introducing another bigger toy to you. Each time he had another toy to shove into you, it starts off somewhat painful and made you ache, but it soon became enjoyable as well. He seemed to know what he was doing well enough, so you trusted him enough not to say no to anything else he may try to introduce.

> You wonder what he was going to do today. The day before the weekend always seemed just a little more fun than the others... A little more adventurous. You mull over what all he may do as you walk down towards his office, your bulge already beginning to press against the front of your pants eagerly. You knock lightly on the door and come on in, smiling when you see him glance up with a smirk. You shut and lock the door to avoid having him get up and waste time- you want this right _now-_ before you skip over to him as he turns in his chair and waits for you to climb up into his lap.

"My my. Energetic today, aren't ye?"

> He teases lightly before leaning down to give you a gentle kiss. You've come to enjoy his kisses almost as much as coming. Every kiss made your heart turn a little flip in your chest and a gentle flush would rise to your cheeks. You gaze up at him with a look of adoration, waiting patiently for what he wanted to do today. He runs a hand over your back, rubbing gently and eventually moving down to give your bottom a playful squeeze.

"Ye'vve been doing real wwell lately, lad. Real wwell. You'vve taken about all I'vve got to givve you... There's just one last toy to play wwith. Once you'vve gotten used to that one, wwell... You'll see."

> He comments cryptically, a toothy smirk spreading over his face. You look curiously up at him, wondering if that meant that once you can handle his last toy, you'll be done. You give a little whine, hoping that not to be true, and he shushes you with another kiss. Your whine quickly muffles to a breathy moan, eagerly sucking and nipping on the tongue that presses between your lips. You manage to draw a low rumble from him and you feel accomplished, smiling when he does pull away.

"Don't wworry, pet. I'vve got somethin else that you'll lovve. It ain't no toy... but you still gotta get used to the size. It's a surprise though, so don't go askin about it."

> He grins and gives a playful wink when you pout at him. You really want to know what the surprise is, but... well, you suppose you'll find out eventually. Right now, you've got whatever he's got for you today. You don't even really give it much thought when his kisses now move to your neck, giving gentle nips as he kisses and licks over the tender skin. You let out soft huffs and lean your head to the side to give him more access, hips tilting forward when you feel his hands slide from your back to your front. The shorts are quick to go and your shirt soon follows. You don't even get embarrassed about it any longer, purring as his hand presses over your bare chest and letting your legs fall apart to open yourself up for him.

"Mmm good boy. Already wwilling and eager..."

> He mutters as his hand slides downwards to eventually swipe over your aching slit. Your bulge throbs and you shudder as he massages there, rubbing the soft flesh before spreading you open and pressing a couple of fingers into your dripping nook. They slide in easily now, drawing a soft sigh from you. You bite your lower lip as he thrusts his fingers in and out of you, stroking you until your bulge gives a needy squirm before pulling out as quickly as he had pushed them in. You whine, giving him a needy gaze and he simply chuckles as he leans some to pull open his desk drawer.

"Noww noww. Relax... Remember this? Let me see howw wwell you can take it noww..."

> He pulls a toy from the desk and carefully rubs the length along your slit, letting you feel the little ridges and the width as he coats it in your fluids. This toy had to be twice the size as the one he had first used on you and the vibrations seemed to be twice as powerful. Despite how imposing it looked and how nervous you were when you first knew you had to take it, now you were eagerly waiting for him to press it into you. When he finally does tilt the head down and let it slowly push into you, you give out a shuddering moan. It seemed to fill every inch of your nook, stretching you wide enough to see a lump form in your belly. Despite the ache still being there to signify how big it really was, it felt fantastic.

"Mmm... Dirty boy, you took that so easily. Do you think you're ready for the next one?"

> Dualscar purrs as he leans in close to you, nuzzling into your ear. He always says such dirty things as he does this to you, but you can barely hear him half the time. You're too focused on the thick bit of plastic squeezing into you to answer, gasping and giving a little shudder now and then as it seemed to press in endlessly, sinking further and further into you.

"Wwell? Don't make me wwait, lad!"

> You yelp as he gives the toy a sudden twist and thrusts a bit harder into you. Your toes curl in the cool office air and a bit of purple dribbles from your needy nook, staining over his fingertips. You just nod eagerly, not sure what he was asking but agreeing to it. You just want more... So much more. The nod seemed to please him and he began to thrust the toy slowly in and out of you, letting out a low breath as he watches it slide in and out of you with ease. He gives one deep thrust, grinding it hard into you and drawing a weak whine from you, before he pulls it completely out. You gasp and squirm, feeling unhappily empty with the toy so suddenly yanked free, grabbing at his shirt to tug a little. You whimper with his next kiss, gazing up with needy eyes while he just grins.

"Shush noww boy... Come on noww. One step up and wwe'll be able to havve a lot more fun."

> He purrs as the toy disappears back into the drawer. A little digging and one more comes up. Your eyes widen as he lets it rest between your legs, staring at how it compared to yours. Your little purple bulge looked puny next to the toy, the tendril barely even able to wrap completely around it as it grasps eagerly for friction. The tip rests right at your navel and it looked like it was twice as wide as the one you just had inside of you. Dualscar notices your eyes widening considerably and chuckles.

"Don't wworry, lad. You knoww I'll take good care of ye. I think you can handle it. Wwe just gotta take it nice and sloww..."

> He coos as he leans over you, tenderly kissing over your thin form as he slides the toy between your legs. You feel as though you should push your legs further apart just to allow him to do that, anxiously whining as he continues to tease your sensitive slit with the plastic. He lets you grab onto his shoulder when he presses the head to the opening of your nook, just barely putting some pressure on it to let it push some into you. He was teasing you now, just easing a little in and out, barely going in until it would need more pressure before pulling back again. Eventually, you wiggle your hips some, legs tensing and letting out a whine.

> That seemed to be what he was waiting for. He simply smirks and presses harder now, driving the toy further in. Your hole seemed to stretch to near tearing as the head pushes into you, drawing out a whimpering wail from you. You're muffled by his lips and tongue as he kisses you, penetrating you deeper and deeper as he does so. Your eyes are watering as it fills you impossibly full. It was so large, it was borderline painful. But still, he gets it to bottom out within you, letting it rest there for you to get accustomed to it. He even moves his hand away to stroke over your back and holding you close against him, kissing more and nuzzling you in hopes of comfort.

"Ah... Look at you. You can take it. You're a good boy. Vvery good boy. Just givve it a minute... If you can handle this..."

> He murmurs in your ear, breath heated and lusty. He trails off, but you don't really care. He's carefully grinding the toy within you now, letting it worm just a tiny bit deeper into you as your inner walls are massaged roughly by the monstrous toy. After a moment or two of this, it actually began to feel nice. It left you feeling so very full, you felt as though you were going to burst at any moment. The toy grinds against a spot inside of you that made your bulge throb and let a drop of material pass, a steady stream forming as it continues to grind and massage over that area.

> You actually manage a little whine when he stops the grinding for a moment before he then turns it on. Your entire body stiffens up as the monster inside of you suddenly begins vibrating, wrecking your thin form with its sharp motions. His arm behind you wraps around your shoulders and tightens as your head throws back, body growing rigid and your chest heaving. You can't even cry out, a gentle wheeze just barely managing to squeeze through. Your mind is spinning, you can barely hear the gentle praises he was breathing in your ear as he pulls you close against him to avoid letting you squirm free of his grasp. You were writhing against him, toes curling and muscles seizing up here and there as your hips give sharp humps up against the air, nook clenched tightly around the vibrating toy.

> He allows you to writhe, kissing over your face here and there before pressing a deep kiss to your lips once again. You're barely able to register it, just lazily running your tongue over his lips and unable to keep yourself from drooling slightly from the corner of your mouth. You look pathetically up at him as he smirks once again before he grasps the toy again. The hand around your shoulders moves quickly to cover your mouth when you let out a garbled scream as soon as he began pumping the toy in and out of you. It felt almost as if the toy was trying to drag out half of your organs with it on its way out before shoving up into your gut with the way in. It was so strange and sort of painful and just all-around excruciatingly pleasurable. Within seconds, your breath hitches and your eyes roll up, small bulge shuddering and blowing your purple material all over his arm. Still, he pumps it in and out of you a few more times, milking you for all your worth before finally letting it pull free.

"Good boy... Mmm vvery good pet... A feww more times and you'll be a natural..."

> Dualscar's voice sounds distant despite his lips being right beside your ear. You can barely register what's going on now as your mind clouds over. You just know that you feel so empty with the toy pulled from you, despite the dull ache it left you with. You can't wait to have it inside you again.

* * *

> The next week worked just as the others had. He would get you warmed up with the toy you're used to before reintroducing the mammoth of a vibrator into you once again. The next few times still made you ache, but soon you were able to handle it. At least until he began to carefully slide it in and out of your small nook, slowly stretching you even further. He could barely move it the first time he tried, though slowly but surely he managed to get it where he was able to pump it in and out of you somewhat roughly, shushing your whines and moans of pleasure as he does so. Despite quickly getting accustomed to it, it still took you nearly two weeks to really be able to take it without whining.

"Heh... Good boy. See? Already a natural..."

> The last day of the week and he's leaning over you as he thrusts the toy in and out of you. You're panting hard, eyes glazed over in pleasure, hardly able to respond to his teasing. You simply rock your thin hips down towards his hand, helping him drive it in deeper. It was still difficult to take it's length- you're barely able to go past halfway down- but you were driven to the edge just by the thickness. He hasn't turned the vibrations on just yet, but it seemed like you wouldn't be needing them this time around. Your bulge throbs and squirms needfully, your nook squeezing tight around the device as your vision blurs. You're so close... But he suddenly pulls it from you. You whine pathetically at the sudden stop, squirming under him.

"Shush lad. I told you that I'd havve somethin really special for you wwhen you're used to that one, aye? Wwell it looks to me like you're more than ready..."

> He shushes you more with a couple of kisses, larger hands stroking over your hair. You settle a little, wondering what else he could possibly have in store for you, purring softly as his kisses move to your neck and chest. He continues his soft kisses, sucking a little here and there, making you shiver as his broad tongue slides over your soft skin. You hardly notice his hands disappearing from your body to move down out of sight. You blink as you hear a zipper however, glancing down curiously before he suddenly brings his hands back up to grasp your thin waist, lifting you from the chair to place you at the edge of his desk.

"Noww... I think ye'll be able to handle this if wwe're real careful..."

> He says as he gently pushes you to lay down over his paperwork, looming over you. You're wondering what he's talking about before you felt something and glance down. You gasp as you see his big violet bulge twisting out of his pants and sliding over your nook. You shiver at the sensation, the silky soft skin on the tendril feeling much different than any toy you've had. He grinds down against you, sliding back and forth teasingly over your slit and grinning as your own tiny bulge tries to wrap around him. He seemed just as thick as the toy he just pulled from you, perhaps even bigger. 

"Ye wwant it, lad? Wwant me to please you noww?"

> He smirks as your legs widen a little, getting tired of the teasing. He chuckles as you whimper and nod eagerly at his question, giving him the neediest look you could possibly muster. He dips for a quick kiss before his bulge slowly pulls away. He reaches down to help guide the tip towards your opening, carefully pushing into you. The first couple of inches slide inside and he lets out a deep sigh, rumbling as the tip seems to wiggle within you. You arch up at the sensation, gasping and squirming a little. This was unlike anything he's put inside you before. It was a little squishy, able to squeeze in through your tight opening without causing too much ache. As he pushes it in further and further, you could feel it throb with his pulse. The skin was soft and smooth and it kept squirming inside of you as if to try to worm itself deeper. You can't help but let out a breathy groan when he thrusts in deep, grinding against you when it wouldn't go any further.

"Aww shit... Good boy. Ah, really good boy... Feels good, doesn't it?"

> He sucks in a breath through his teeth as he grinds a little more, reaching down to squeeze the base of his own bulge. You glance down yourself and give a soft gasp when you see you have taken over half of his massive length, even just reaching a few inches from the base. Still, it seemed as though he was intent on making more fit inside of you, pushing hard as his hips wiggle and managing to get just a little bit more to cram into you. He simply grinds, bulge squirming every which way inside of you, enjoying your tightness as you twitch and quiver underneath him. He gives out a low laugh when you wrap your legs loosely around his waist, squirming with a soft whimper.

"Hehe... Patience lad. Here wwe go..."

> He looms over you, one hand pressing onto the desk just above your shoulder while his other hand grasps your waist. You gasp and squirm as he slowly draws out of you until the tip was tickling your slit once again, though wail when he forces it all back in. The first few thrusts follow the same pattern- slowly pulling out before roughly pushing it back in, drawing gasps and moans from you as you writhe underneath him. He keeps you put with the hand on your waist, however, grip tight as he also pulls you in with each thrust.

"Ye like that, pet? Like my bulge inside of you?"

> He growls over you, shifting so the hand on his desk slid up and now rested on his elbow. His face is now just a little bit above yours, you can feel his heated breath brushing over your forehead. His thrusts become deeper, just drawing out a few inches before shoving back into you. Each hard thrust seemed to push the air out of your lungs in a weak squeaking sort of noise, leaving you gasping between humps. You grasp weakly at the arm beside you, holding on for what felt like dear life and just nodding mindlessly at his question. Yes, you liked it. It felt amazing! His bulge filled you up with each deep drive and seemed to tickle over your most sensitive spots whenever he grinds against you. You could feel its needful throbbing and it would squirm inside of you here and there- it was definitely better than anything else you've done so far.

"Good boy... Such a good boy... Are you gonna come, lad? Come for me, pet, I wwant to feel it..."

> His arm turns a little to lace his fingers in your hair as you just nod again at his words, eyelids fluttering. He's humping harder into you and it's getting too much. Your gasps are choked, breath coming out in weak squeals and groans. You writhe under him, hips rolling up to meet his as your small fingers cling tight to any bit of fabric you could reach. Your legs tighten around his waist and he gives one hard, deep thrust to grind into you. His lips meet yours to swallow away your cry as your hips jolt and your back arches. Purple genetic material erupts from your bulge, splattering over your stomach and a little on the bottom part of his shirt. He didn't seem to care, though, still grinding and letting his bulge thrash and squirm inside of you as you seize up, nook clenching tight around him and quivering as you climax. The sensation seemed to last forever, the squirming deep inside of you dragging out the feeling long enough to make your eyes roll up. You could barely hear Dualscar let out a soft groan above you, nuzzling into your hair as he gives a few short thrusts.

"Ah god lad... Oh shit... Ngh. Just... hold in there..."

> He mutters as he begins his thrusts again, pushing in deep and fast. You can hardly stand it, squirming and wailing under him. Soon he has to push his hand over your mouth, letting you scream into his palm as he still pummels your aching nook. After a few more moments, he lets out a deep groan and his next few thrusts are slow and deep, grinding within you. Something is filling you, stretching out all the spots he couldn't fill up with his bulge, and you realize that he came inside of you. You whimper and twitch under him, panting hard before moaning again when he finally pulls free from you. He squeezes his bulge, the last couple of ropes of material landing on your stomach with your own purple liquids, before finally giving a deep sigh and falling still.

> After a moment or two, he would push your legs off from around him, grasping your thighs to gently push them up and apart. You whine as one hand moves down to spread open your slit, shuddering at the feeling of his material dribbling out of your nook and over the gentle curve of your bottom. He gives a pleased rumble and smirks as he drives a thick finger into you, having to hold you still as he stirs you up.

"Mmm, look at that. You took a good bit of my come, didn't ye? More than I thought you could... Dirty boy, I'll be sure to givve ye evven more next time..."

> You blush brightly at his teasing, shivering at the thought of even more of that... stuff being pumped into you. It... actually sounded pretty nice. It was nice having his come inside you, it kept you feeling nice and full even without his bulge inside of you. The feeling of it bubbling out of you still made you squirm and give out a gentle gasp. He eases you with a gentle kiss, muffling any more little noises you may make. You wrap your arms around his shoulders as you lazily kiss back, suckling on his tongue and humming softly against him. You really wish this weekend would go by quickly so you can come back sooner...


	5. Endurance Test

> That weekend was almost excruciatingly long. You wanted to go back to school, you wanted to go to your professor's office and you just want to have him make you feel good for the rest of forever. At one point, you even try to find something big enough to replicate the nice full feeling from his bulge, something to use to keep your urges at bay during the weekend but nothing seemed to satisfy. You're left in agony until the next week comes along.

> Even then, you're sitting through all your classes anxiously, counting down the seconds until the last bell. You're already practically soaking your shorts by the time that bell does ring. You push past all the other students that made a rush for the door, heading in a direction no one else even glanced in. You dart down the now empty halls and nearly run right into the door before you pause to knock before entering. Your heart gives a little flutter when your dear professor looks up and smiles lightly to you, nearly skipping over when he motions you forward.

"Ah, there you are. Did you havve a good wweekend?"

> He hums in a light, patient tone as you climb up onto his lap. You just sort of nod and lean in against his chest as you gaze eagerly up at him. You already had to wait this long, you hope he doesn't make you wait longer. But he flashes a devious smirk and simply rubs over your back, not even grabbing your bottom quite yet.

"Alwways so eager wwhen you first come in here... I'd almost think you missed this wwhile you're out on break."

> He continues on easily, chuckling as you purse your lips up at him. You wiggle some on his leg, squeezing your thighs together. You were getting nearly uncomfortably wet and your bulge was trapped between your shorts and your body, squirming and throbbing eagerly. You long for him to even simply touch you, but you dare not ask for it. You just wait for him to get done with his teasing. He doesn't seem like he'll be done any time soon, however. He simply continues rubbing your back as the other hand rests on your leg down near your knee.

"Ye must havve... Look at you, you're almost wwetting yourself. Dirty little boy, you probably thought about my bulge all wweekend, hm?"

> He's lowering his voice now as he leans down to your ear. You shiver as he nuzzles against you, his breath swirling in your ear as he purrs. He kisses your temple and you let out a soft sigh, shivering again and giving a little squirm.

"Tell me, lad. Did ye touch yourself wwhile thinkin of it? Did you try to make yourself come ovver the wweekend?"

> That made you squirm a little more and your face flushes bright purple. That was probably enough of a betrayal, but he gazes intently at you, smirk slowly growing on his face as he waits expectantly for an answer. You know nothing was going to happen until you answer him, so you look down and squirm, but nod slowly. Just barely a tilt of your chin, but it was enough. You blush more as he chuckles, but he doesn't tease more. He leans and kisses your temple again, moving his lips down to kiss your ear next.

"Hehe... Good boy. I wwant you to wwant it. It keeps you ready..."

> He leans and now kisses your lips. You all but melt in his arms at that, returning the kiss eagerly and giving a soft, breathy noise. You shift about as he moves his hand down to your shorts, taking a moment or two to unzip it and pull it off your thin form. He breaks the kiss only for a moment when he pulls your shirt up, lips soon finding yours again. He smirks against your mouth, nipping at your lips as his fingers roam down between your legs, teasing over your waiting bulge before sliding over your nook and stirring up the moisture there.

"Here. I wwant you to showw me howw you do it."

> He then orders and stands, turning to deposit you onto the chair. You look up at him as he stands nearby, grinning down at you. He hooks a thumb in the waistband of his pants as he just watches over you, chuckling at the questionable look you gave him.

"Showw me howw you tried to make yourself come. I wwant to wwatch."

> He says easily, your already flushed face turning a deep purple. He really wants you to do this? You whine softly, but it doesn't get any sympathy from him. He simply stands there beside the chair, hand at his waist and staring down expectantly at you with his sharp eyes. You soon realize that he's probably not going to do anything to you if you don't follow directions, so you awkwardly let your hands drift down to between your legs. You cast one more shy glance up at him before deciding to simply focus on yourself.

> You wrap your fingers around your own bulge, carefully squeezing before stroking along the short length. It wasn't much compared to his, but it worked. You carefully stroke yourself and squeeze, kneading some here and there. As long as you don't look up at him, you're able to start getting into it, giving little pants and biting on your bottom lip. You even let your other hand press further down, pressing your fingertips into your own nook. You nearly jump and fall right out of the chair when Dualscar presses his hand into your hair, purring lowly.

"Good boy... You knoww wwhat you're doing... Don't stop noww, keep going."

> You shift some, but he orders you to continue. You swallow thickly and keep at it, pressing your fingers deeper inside of you and stroking at your inner walls. You're aching to be filled, aching to have him inside you you yet again, and the thought was making you shiver and whine. You hardly notice him moving a little beside you, rubbing at the lump developing in the front of his pants. You do glance up when you hear a zipper however, gasping softly as he pushes his waistband down to free his own squirming tendril. He gives a gentle shush, stroking himself as he leans in closer.

"Shh lad. Keep going. Just open your mouth and stick out your tongue... Don't need to use your hands here..."

> He purrs softly as he leans more and pulls your head closer. His bulge slips over your lips and you follow his orders easily. You open wide and drag your tongue over the silky skin, licking lazily over him as you nuzzle closer to him. He moves his hips back and forth, helping you let your tongue drag over his bulge and letting out a low sigh. Soon he guides the tip into your open mouth and you suck on him as it slips further down towards your throat. As you feel yourself nearly gag, your own bulge throbs in your hand and drips a couple little drops of prematerial. As he slowly and carefully pushes in and out of your mouth, your hips give a couple of little jerks. While it was near impossible for you to get yourself off at home, for some reason you were already at the edge with just this.

> His bulge suddenly drives deeper into your mouth as he leans over you, one hand pushing your head against him while the other dips lower. He pulls your fingers from your nook to replace them with his own, letting out a soft breath as you squeeze around his thicker digits.

"You're already going to come, pet? Heheh... Go ahead, then. Just knoww you're not evven near done yet."

> He sneers down at you as he thrusts his fingers in and out of you. You still squeeze and stroke your bulge, jerking a little faster as that wonderful feeling begins to wash over you. You don't even whine when his bulge wriggles in your mouth, pushing further down towards your throat. He groans as you swallow weakly around the length, whimpering softly as your hips rock up to his thrusts. He shivers when you jerk, squirming as you squeeze out a few thin ropes of purple material onto your stomach. A couple of rougher strokes from his fingers squeezes out a few more drops before he pulls his hand free, gently rubbing over your throbbing bulge.

"Ah... There you go. Noww it's time for the real fun..."

> Your mind spins, unsure what he means by that but giving a little whine and gurgle as he pulls his bulge from your mouth. A little trickle of violet and drool bubbles from your lips, but you lick it away. You don't fuss as he picks you up again, turning you around to push you down against his desk. Your chest rests on the cool table top, one strong hand pressing between your shoulders to keep you face-down while the other helps your knees push up onto the desk as well. Soon all that hangs over the edge of the desk are your feet and bottom. You give a distressed little squeak and he shushes you again, rubbing over your back.

"You're going to learn to last a little longer, lad... Or at least handle a little more. Evver come more than once?"

> His other hand presses to your nook, gently massaging over the tender flesh and squeezing your bulge before it could withdraw back into its sheathe. You whimper and wiggle, but you can't help it as your bulge squirms in his grasp, throbbing with need once again. He strokes you a little further before once again fingering your nook to gain more whines and groans from you. It doesn't last long, however, before his hand moves up to your waist. He holds you put, pushed against the desktop unable to use, and slides his bulge over your opening. You pant softly, knees pushing further apart and hips tilting back eagerly, wanting more despite coming once already. Dualscar gives a pleased little rumble and pushes the tip of his bulge against your opening. With a bit of pressure, his thick tendril slides into you, filling you once again.

"Ahh shit, lad. You're almost tighter than you wwere before..."

> He gives a soft pant as he grinds against you, squeezing inch after inch into you. You moan softly, hand balling into a fist and pressing your knuckles up to your mouth. The new strange position helped angle his bulge to thrust right against your most sensitive spots, the thick bulge seeming to stroke every bit of your inner walls. Every movement he gave just makes you groan and squirm, whimpering as you're still held down to the table. You can hear him giving low pants as he thrusts slowly in and out of you, driving in deep and hard. He pushes harder than he had before, grinding between each thrust to try to push in further and further. You think you can feel his hips brush against your backside for a split second before he pulls back again.

"You like it? Can you feel it again? Like you're gonna come..."

> He moves to lean over you, his stomach resting against your back as his hand leaves your waist to duck under you. You whimper when he grabs your bulge, squeezing and stroking as you continue to thrust in and out of you, picking up a nice matching rhythm with both his hips and his hand. The matching rhythm assaulting every sensitive part of you quickly drove you towards that edge once more. You moan breathlessly, gasping weakly as your hips jerk weakly and your legs try to push up against him. You don't know whether you should try to hump down into his hand or meet his thrusts, you can't seem to do much more than rock back and forth with each hard hump. After a few more moments of this, you squirm under him, gasping out in a harsh voice. The second time around was near excruciating, making your whole body go rigid and arch. You wail weakly as he pushes in deep and grinds, his heavy body pushing on top of you to keep you from squirming away. He still squeezes your thrashing bulge as another flood of purple material dribbles from it.

> Your eyelids flutter and you gasp weakly as your mind reels, growing fuzzy from coming a second time. One time was enough to make you weak in the knees and you've never came a second time so soon afterwards. You go limp under his body, cheek pressed against the paperwork underneath you and panting softly. Everything goes still for a brief moment before he suddenly drives deep inside you once more. You give a choked gasp and he chuckles darkly, hand moving up to tangle in your hair as he continues gently humping against you.

"Good lad... That's time number twwo. You still gavve out a good bit... Let's see howw you handle one more."

> Those words make you twitch and moan, whimpering weakly as he strokes your aching bulge again. You squirm, but he moves carefully and strokes you gently. He leans to kiss the back of your neck, nipping here and there as he rocks his hips back and forth to carefully thrust inside of you once more. As tired as you were and as much as you ached, you can't keep your body from reacting from it all. Your bulge quivers in his grasp, dribbling weakly between his fingers. After a little bit longer of this, he suddenly pulls free from you. You let out a weak gasp, whining as you wiggle back against him, both grateful to have him out and wishing he'd put it back in.

"Here, lad... Come sit in my lap again. Showw me wwhat a good boy you are..."

> He kisses your ear as he wraps his arms around you, easily lifting you up and leaning back to plop into his chair. You groan as you're set back against him, resting against his thick chest and his bulge squirming between your legs. He throbs against you as you whimper, squirming a little before his hands rest on your hips. He kisses your shoulder, nuzzling against your hair as he purrs softly.

"Once more... Just one more time and wwe'll be done. Be a good boy noww..."

> His deep voice purrs right into your ear as he gently lifts your hips. You don't argue, shivering at his deep voice rattling in your ear and simply whining softly as he positions you over his bulge once more. Your body weight pushes you down over the length until you're fully seated on top of him, the last couple of inches of his bulge that wouldn't fit inside of you merely squishing down a little. Your professor gives out a low sigh, rumbling in pleasure as he rubs over your sides. After a moment or two, he gives a smirk and rolls his hips underneath you, purring.

"Come on, noww. Nothing wwill happen unless you movve."

> You blink at that, turning some to look up at him. He doesn't say more, simply sneering darkly and giving a little nod. You understand what he wants, taking a moment or two to mentally prepare yourself before you push your hands back against his stomach to steady yourself. You give a little wiggle, legs moving to either side of his thighs to prop yourself on your knees. You take a few deep breaths to prepare yourself before lifting yourself up. You feel his bulge slowly slide out of you, the thickness squeezing past your tight opening before you drop back down to let it shove in deep yet again.

"Mmm yes... Just like that. Good boy, just keep it up..."

> He purrs as you slowly continue on, rubbing your thighs gently, coaxing you to continue. You slowly rise and lower yourself on his bulge, driving it deep into you with each push downward and shuddering now and then. You move carefully and slowly, riding huge bulge cautiously. But it was beginning to feel good again, you're regaining the feeling in your legs. You can't help but actively push yourself down on him rather than let your weight bring you down, thrusting him deeper and harder into you. You're soon panting hard, humping and grinding down on top of your teacher, driving his bulge as deep as it would go within you. Your own bulge was squirming against your stomach, throbbing and dribbling eagerly. You soon can't handle it any longer, left simply grinding and twitching in his lap.

> Dualscar chuckles darkly and shifts, one arm wrapping around your middle while the other grasps your thigh. Your humps resume, now simply from his own strength lifting you up and down. You give choked whimpers as the thrusts continue, twitching and squirming. His hard thrusts become near violent as his hips come up to meet your downwards motions and dragging out moans from your lips. You can feel his mouth pressing against the back of your shoulder as he gives a deep grunt, the last few thrusts growing deeper and slower. Soon he moans as well, pulling you close against himself as his bulge writhes within you.

> His material fills you, stretching you to near impossible levels as his bulge keeps you plugged. As you're stretched, you give a choking noise and buck back against him, bulge writhing one more time as another wave of pleasure shoots through you. Your eyes roll up and your vision blacks out for a few seconds. When you come to, Dualscar was lifting you off his bulge, giving a happy sigh as the tendril slips free and a small bubble of violet material dribbles from your abused hole.

"Good pet... Ah, good boy. Shit. That wwas fantastic..."

> He spreads kisses over your bare shoulders, you can't even react. You pant hard and just groan weakly, shuddering as more material drips from you as your bulge is finally free to slide back into its sheathe. You're exhausted, coated in sweat and genetic material, trembling weakly. You simply whimper softly in reply to his gentle purrs. He gives you one more kiss before simply holding you against him, rocking you a little. Despite how excruciating the second and third time you came was... It was actually pretty fun. You hope he doesn't make you do that often, but you don't think too hard on it. You simply focus on trying not to pass out.


	6. Earning an A

> The next few weeks went by as the previous weeks have. You come into class in the morning looking forward to the end... But not the same way that many other kids look forward to the end of the day. You don't head straight home, ready to watch tv or play games or whatever. You stay after school for hours at a time, happily spending some 'quality time' with your history teacher. He would bring you into his office and lock the door... and he'll make you feel better than you ever have. Each time seems to be better than the last, you're practically addicted to it. Whenever he teasingly contemplates skipping a day, you would whine and pout until he changes his mind. (Unknowingly rousing him further in the process with your begging.) Before the weekend, he would usually do something a little more wild than the previous days, and now he's taken to making you come over and over again, nearly until you black out, before he would fill you with his own material. As excruciating as it was the first couple of times... You again begin to get used to his actions, even look forward to them.

> You were now happily sitting in your professor's lap after he was done filling you, both of you cooling down from the fun. He was purring, gently stroking over your slightly swollen stomach filled with his purple fluids. He kisses your forehead, nuzzling into your hair and making you purr weakly yourself. You enjoyed this along with everything else. As rough as he could get sometimes, he was always kind to you afterwards and made sure to give you plenty of cuddles and kisses.

"Say, pet... You havve that test in my class tomorroww."

> He suddenly speaks lowly in your ear, voice a gentle purr. You've started to get used to the little nickname he's given you, looking up whenever he said it. You blink at his words, confused a moment before frowning. Oh yeah. He's still your teacher. The look on your face made him chuckle and he flashes one of his sharp-toothed, somewhat wicked smiles to you.

"Don't wworry, lad. I knoww you havven't been studying. I'vve got something better for you. Come into class earlier than evveryone else... Wway before evveryone else. Shouldn't be hard to do."

> He says easily, reaching up to fluff your curly hair just a bit. You nod brightly and smile to him, curious as to what he would have for you. Will you be getting special treatment for being his personal little pet? Will he be able to just give you an easy grade and let you skip the test completely? You're a little eager to see what he had in mind, really, you wiggle some in his lap. He doesn't give hints, however, just chuckling and dipping to press a gentle kiss to your temple. He won't bring it up again until you're heading out the door, merely grinning to you as you exit.

"Remember. Come in early."

* * *

 > Coming in to class early wouldn't be a problem for you. His class was actually the first of the day, so all you have to do is wake up a little earlier and come on in. About half an hour before class started, you come in to the door and give a little knock before cautiously peeking in. Dualscar was at his desk, this time his teacher's desk and not the little office desk that you had visited so often now. You shut the door instinctively and move to stand in front of the desk, watching him curiously as he finishes writing something and looks up to you.

"Noww lad, do you wwant to take this test and try for a grade that wway... Or wwould you like to try my neww method?"

> You nod eagerly when he gives the second option, gaining a short chuckle from the man. He motions for you to come around the desk and he runs his large hands over your hips once you're in front of him, purring softly. He gives your bottom a playful knead before releasing you and sitting back in his chair, turning to dig through his drawer.

"Alright pet. Pull your shorts dowwn... Just a bit, noww. Not the entire wway."

> He commands and you cast a quick glance to the door before slowly pushing your shorts down until they're just above your knees. You felt a bit awkward in this wide open room rather than the nice cozy office of his... But you won't say anything, you just let him do as he wants. He gives a gentle purr, the sound soothing you just a bit while he moves a hand to your hip to pull you a bit closer. The other hand pulls from his drawer to press between your thighs, gently stroking over your slit and making you let out a soft noise of your own.

> He gently rubs you for a few moments, soon coaxing your bulge out of its sheathe and giving it a gentle squeeze. After a couple of minutes, he pulls his hand away and pulls out what he was digging for in his desk- one of the various toys that he had used with you before. One of the medium-sized ones, not the one that practically broke you in half the first time you took it. One that didn't have much problem sliding into you as he pulls you in closer, making you give a soft moan.

"Shh, lad. You'll havve to be vvery careful here noww. Can't havve anyone in class knoww you're here, aye?"

> Dualscar rumbles, leaning in to give you a gentle kiss as he slowly thrusts the toy in and out of you, working you up even further before turning on the vibrations. You shudder and suck in a breath, realizing now that the room will be filled with other students soon, so you can't even give one of your little whines. This may be more difficult than you imagine... And when he pulls your shorts back up, pulling them a bit higher so the fabric forces the toy to stay in deep, you give him a quizzical look.

"You're gonna be keeping this in all day, laddie. No one should really bother you about it, if you act right. If you can keep it in all day, you'll get an A. Alright?"

> He purrs with a wicked grin. You give a little whine, but nod, taking another gentle kiss. All day long... You're not quite sure if you can do that. The school day was long enough without something constantly vibrating in your sensitive nook... What if you come? If you wet yourself, they'll send you off to change and then someone would surely find out... You don't have much time to think about it, however. You can hear kids coming down the hall and Dualscar pushes away from his desk and moves you in front of him, nudging gently.

"Noww for part one of your test... Stay under the desk, lad. No one wwill evven knoww you're here."

> He smirks wickedly. You glance nervously up at him before just slowly getting to your knees, the position making your legs tremble a bit from the toy shifting inside of you. You duck underneath his desk, scooting back until you feel your bottom touch the solid wooden front. At least he's right- no one should notice you there. It was just in time, too- you can hear the door open and the chatter of kids filing into the room. Soon the school bell rings and everyone is settled, quieting down when the professor gives a stern shush. The vibrations in your shorts seem so much louder now that the room is filled and quiet, save for your teacher explaining that everyone has the entire period for the test and so on.

> Soon, there was complete silence aside from the few sounds of pencils, erasers... and the dull, distant hum between your legs. You shiver, shifting some to try to relieve the pressure but it only makes the toy shift inside of you and makes you give a soft gasp. You bite your lip, holding your breath to avoid making more noise, before looking up as Dualscar's feet soon come into view. You're not sure what to do, watching as he just sits down and scoots up into the space in front of you. You lean back some as his knees push past you, forcing your head close between his legs.

> You look up, hoping to see his face, give a silent questioning look, but there was nothing. He was leaned over his desk, pretending to be wrapped up in paperwork. Or maybe he really was doing work. Who knows. There's a brief moment of pause before you notice his hand carefully moving down into your view, giving a gentle tug to his waistband before making a quick beckoning motion with his finger, silently indicating you should come closer. As the realization of what he wants you to do hits, you blush brightly and press a hand over your mouth to avoid giving a squeak. Here? In class? In front of everyone...? And he'll make such a mess...

> His leg loops around your thin back and pulls you in closer against him. You shiver, face winding up right at his thigh and face to face with an obvious bulge developing in his pants. You swallow thickly before deciding to comply. You can't say no to your professor after all. You carefully move your hands up to his pants, grasping for the button there and slowly undoing the button before peeling the zipper down at a snail's pace. Scared to catch anyone's attention with the tiny zipping noise.

> Soon, his bulge is squirming free from the opening in his pants, first bumping up against the bottom of the deck before stretching forward to smear over your lips. You open your mouth obediently, taking in as much as you can and gently running your tongue over the soft flesh. You draw a gentle sigh from him, a low exhale that didn't gather any attention- yet, at least. When it seemed safer, you gently suck at the bulge in your mouth as you bob your head back and forth, moving your hands around the rest of the length to stroke what you couldn't swallow down.

> The class remains silent, as far as you can tell. You try to avoid making any noises of your own, though can't help a little slurp here and there. You suck and lick eagerly, trying to work him towards his end. The sooner he comes, the sooner you can be done with it, right? The vibrations in your shorts suddenly feels much more intense, suddenly much more pleasurable... Your hips are rocking gently underneath you as you work, the shifting of your shorts grinding it up in you deeper and deeper.

"U-ugh... Mmmff..."

> You can't help but shudder and give a low groan, hips giving a jolt underneath you. You're silenced when the teacher's chair rolls forward, however, stuffing more of his bulge into your mouth, the tip sliding down your throat to completely plug you from making more noise. He growls at a couple of students to get back to work- apparently you were louder than you thought you'd be and gathered a bit of attention. That thought made you blush brightly, but you can't do anything about it. You simply suck weakly at the muscle shoved in your throat, hoping your teacher would finish soon.

> You feel him throbbing on your tongue, a soft breath dragging from the older male. He must be close. There's a gentle creak in the chair as he leans forward, the wheels squeaking slightly as he moves back and forth just a little bit. It was enough to slide a couple of inches in and out of your mouth, gently thrusting down your throat and dribbling cool prematerial into your mouth. You're forced to swallow it away, shivering at the sensation though the taste wasn't so bad any more.

> As Dualscar seemed to get closer to that edge, you could feel your own bulge aching and throbbing under your shorts. You take a moment to pull one hand away from him, pushing down your shorts just enough to let your smaller tendril curl in the cool room air. You half hump at the air, hoping the fabric would continue shifting the vibrating toy within you and driving you closer to the edge yourself. As you're overcome with pleasure, you find yourself sucking down more of his bulge, even able to get past your gag reflex to feel your throat expand like it does when you eat too fast and swallow something big... You've been getting used to his bulge filling your mouth, it was getting easier and easier to choke it down.

> You hear a deeper grunt above you, a hand coming down to lace in your hair. He massages your scalp as he pulls you close, hips giving short little jerks in his seat. He was obviously restraining himself, trying to keep from moaning and humping your face. You weren't the only one that had to keep a low tone for the class. As he pulls you in, his bulge shoves in deeper than you could handle, making you gag and quietly try to squirm away. Your eyes water as you choke on his bulge, swallowing weakly to avoid drooling down your chin. Your free hand was still at your bulge, squeezing and stroking yourself as the tendril in your throat throbs rapidly.

> The vibrations, the choking, the throbbing... It was all getting too much. You were aching, your head spinning... A weak muffled moan and you buck, a small splatter of purple hitting the floor in front of you, right under the teacher's chair. He doesn't seem to notice, however, the muscles under his shirt tensing as his bulge swells in your throat. You feel a wave of goo erupt in your throat, bulge not moving so you're forced to swallow it down yet again. Your stomach is filled with his fluids, practically sloshing within you and bloating you up. It was either be filled with his come or choke on it... and you'd rather not be found under your teacher's desk, bulge stuffed down your throat.

> The bell suddenly rings and you jump, not realizing how long you've been there. Amid the rustles and ringing, you can hear Dualscar manage to hide a deep groan, leaning back as he finally rolls the chair away just a little, allowing his bulge to slide from your throat and slowly withdraw back into his sheathe. You sit under the desk, panting weakly and pulling your shorts back up as you wipe your face, trying to regain youself as your teacher pretends nothing happened, saying goodbye to various students. Finally, the last student leaves and the door shuts.

"Ah... Good boy. Good laddie. Mm, enjoy yerself dowwn there?"

> Dualscar pushes away from the desk, smirking down at you and arching an eyebrow at the purple splatter on the floor underneath him. You blush, but you can't help but give a little whimper as the toy still attacks your abused nook with vibrations, stirring you even further. He just chuckles and bends to pick you up, plopping you back on your feet. He presses a hand between your legs, pushing the toy up further in you as he purrs darkly.

"Remember... Keep this in until you come into my office after school. Be quiet... Try not to wwet yerself... Be a good boy and you'll earn your A."

> He smirks darkly, releasing you as a couple of other students began to file inside, getting ready for the next period. Dualscar gives a dismissive nod, indicating you should go to your next class as well. With a blush, you scamper off... to the best of your ability. It was barely second period and the toy inside of you is already driving you nuts. Hopefully you can make it through the day without coming or getting caught...

* * *

> The day seems to drag on longer than ever before, each period lasting excruciatingly long. You had a few times where someone noticed a buzzing sound nearby, questioning what it was but thankfully no one would ask you specifically. The worst thing was that you were constantly edging, constantly grinding down on the toy and rousing yourself closer and closer to coming.

> A few times, you would ask your teacher to leave for the bathroom. One or two times, the teacher asked you to hold it... leaving you to tremble and hold your breath in the back. But when you were allowed to go, you bolt out the door. In the bathroom, you would find a stall and rip your shorts down, quickly thrusting the toy in and out of you. You don't even need a fantasy to come, your genetic material splatters in the toilet bowl in a mess. At least you could flush it away, pretend nothing is wrong when you go back to class. But it seemed every time you came, it just became much worse. By the end of the day, you were practically writhing in your seat, panting softly and counting down the minutes.

> You run out the door when the final bell rings, darting to Dualscar's office. As soon as you're inside and the door was shut, you give a pathetic whine and stumble to his desk, legs spread awkwardly apart to try to relieve some pressure. You look pleadingly up at him, but you're not given any sympathy, just a sharp-toothed grin from the elder man. He presses a hand between your legs, finding the end of the toy to shove up into you, drawing a soft wail from your lips.

"Ah... You do still havve it in. Good pet. You do as you're told... Vvery good. I think you deserve a good grade on your test, aye?"

> He purrs, the hand not thrust between your legs grabbing your hip, pulling you in close. After a bit more grinding on the toy, he lifts you up onto the edge of his desk, pulling your shorts down to inspect you more intimately. Your skin was flushed and your bulge was curled weakly against your thigh, trembling and throbbing. A few little stains of purple cover your leg, showing the few times you couldn't make it to the bathroom, or how much prematerial leaked between trips. The toy was practically dripping with purple, nook aching and drooling from how much you've endured.

> And it still seemed it wasn't enough. Dualscar let out a low groan at the sight before pressing his lips to your stomach, kissing as he twists the vibrator inside of you and begins pumping it in and out. You groan, squirming and pushing at the top of his head as you writhe at the feeling, eyes watering. It was way too much, you could hardly stand it, yet you can't push him away. You simply push his face down, his mouth quick to wrap around your smaller bulge and sucking gently. He even hums, adding to the vibratons wrecking your body, making you squeal and arch.

> Your head falls back onto the desk, horns pushing into the wood as you give a weak gurgling wail. You release in his mouth, nook clenching around the thrusting toy, and your professor gives a soft hum of pleasure as he swallows it down. He pulls his mouth away, turning the toy off before finally letting it fall from your nook. You're given a moment to pant weakly, trembling violently and shivering. But it was only a moment. His face pushes further down and soon his broad tongue is caressing the sore, soft flesh of your slit.

> He chuckles into you as you give a weak groan, thighs attempting to close against him but only succeeding in squeezing around his fins. It doesn't stop his gentle licking and kisses, his tongue probing your inner folds and driving you crazy. It was different than the hard toy and the rough vibrations from before. It was both welcome and unwanted, pleasurable and painful. You wouldn't mind just going home and resting, letting your nook get some sort of rest, but you absolutely love the feeling his tongue was giving... You don't have much of a choice in the matter either way. He eats out your nook, eagerly licking up the juices that flooded out of you ever since that toy was first shoved into you. When he finally came back up, he was wiping purple from his lips.

"You been sitting in that all day, huh? Maybe made you come a feww times? Don't wworry, pet. You're almost done. You got me wwanting more from before... I'm sure you're wwanting more, hm? You alwways wwant my bulge."

> He purrs as he pulls your thighs close against him, one hand dipping down to undo his pants. You wish you can admit defeat, ask to go home... You're so exhausted, overstimulated, it was all just maddening. But you can't bring the words up as his bulge makes its appearance again, sliding across your nook and making you shudder. You feel your mouth water and you realize he was right... You always do want it, you just can't say no to him. It was always so good... You like him so much....

> You're not given time to think. He shoves his bulge deep into you, plunging in until his sheathe is rubbing against you. You choke out a garbled moan as his thick tendril squirms inside you, making you stretch in all sorts of different ways. Your own bulge is already dribbling and throbbing, ready for yet another release. It was a wonder you still had anything left to drip, you felt wrung dry. You're practically a ragdoll in his large hands, feet giving little jerks as he begins thrusting in and out of you. You watch your stomach rise and fall just a fraction of an inch with each nook-filling thrust that he gave, giving soft whines and moans. Your eyes are watering again with how deep he was going, how much he was stretching you out after so much you've already endured...

"Come for me, lad... Let me feel you come again. I wwant to feel it..."

> He leans over you, voice dark as he purrs to your ear. He presses a kiss to your temple and reaches down to stroke your bulge along with his thrusts. It doesn't take long before you arch under him, his other hand quickly pressing to your mouth to stifle a scream. Your nook squeezes tight around him and your hips buck, a pathetic little splatter of purple landing on your stomach as you come one last time. The tight grip of your nook makes him groan over you, grinding in deep before he comes as well. You squirm and wail, noises still muffled in his palm and half held down by the same hand. He pours his release into you, filling you up before he finally pulls free and lets everything flood out of you.

> Finally, you can rest. You pant weakly, giving weak noises now and then and shivering. Your vision swims a bit, you can barely see Dualscar's face as he leans over you and presses a gentle kiss to your lips, stroking your curly hair. He croons something, but you're not paying attention. You're so tired, so overstimulated... You can barely hold onto consciousness. You just want to go to sleep... Go home and sleep, let your poor nook recover. You do manage a weak purr when he holds you close, though, head leaning against him. You just hope he doesn't make you do this again....


	7. New Material

> Thankfully, for the next week or so Dualscar hasn't made you do such an extreme thing again. You won't have to worry about trying to hold a vibrator in your nook all day, fighting the urge to come right in your shorts and make a wet spot on your chair in front of the teachers and everybody. Your nook still ached just thinking about such a thing, but you don't bring it up. You don't want him to make a plan like that again. Every so often, though, he would ask you to come in earlier again to kiss and caress you, to get you to come before letting you sit through class without another word. It would actually get your day going on an interesting note, at the very least.

> Your after school activities continue on as they have been. Today was no different... not what you can tell, at least. You stroll down the hall to your professor's office after the last bell, giving your customary light knock before stepping inside. He was already moving a few papers from his desk, clearing off a small spot before grinning over at you. That wicked smirk he had gave you an odd feeling... Perhaps he's going to want to do something else today. You don't question it, though, simply walking forward and giving a gentle purr when he pulls you in close to him and kisses you.

"Hey there lad... Let's havve a bit of fun today, aye? I knoww of something else you might like. It'll be something to try, at least..."

> Something else? Maybe he was thinking of trying something new... You're not sure if that's quite good or bad, but you don't question it. You just give a little nod and squeak when he picks you up to sit you down on his desk. He gives a pointed tug to your shorts and you take the hint, wiggling out of the shorts and underwear before pulling your shirt off as well. You knew how he liked having you completely bare... And it kept you from making a bigger mess, too. As soon as your clothes are off, his cool hands are roaming over your smooth skin, his big palm practically large enough to cover your entire chest. You enjoy the sensation of his rough palm sliding over your bare chest, moving down your side to rest on your hip. He presses another kiss to your lips, deepening it and pushing his tongue between your lips. You happily suck and nip at it, humming softly and your face warming up at the sound of his own deeper purrs.

> His hand soon slides further down to rest between your legs, gently rubbing you and coaxing your bulge out. You give a soft gasp as he squeezes the smaller tendril, stroking you some before letting his finger dip into your nook. You give soft huffs of breath, grunting as his finger curls within you and he adds another. His lips break from yours to kiss at your neck, nipping at you with those sharp teeth of his. He's marked you once that way before and you had another teacher get concerned, you wonder if he'll be doing that again... You don't really care if he does, it does feel so good now. You even begin rocking your hips a little into his probing fingers, taking in another one with a soft noise.

"Alright, pet. Let's havve a little fun... Turn ovver, get on your hands and knees. Bottom out towwards me."

> He orders low into your ear before pulling his hand out of you. You give a whine at the sudden absence, but you do as he says. You turn around and press your hands to the desk as your knees prop up on the end of the desk, feet dangling over. His hand gently caresses your backside, sliding up your slit teasingly before he presses between your shoulders. His stern, heavy hand indicates you should put your head down against the desk as well, ear presses to the paperwork underneath you and leaving your bottom propped up in front of him. This position always seemed so embarrassing for some reason, your face is turning purple as you remain face-down and quiet.

> You do let out a soft gasp when his hand gives a playful smack to your upturned rump, grasping your hip while the other hand pushes into your nook yet again. He resumes his gentle thrusts and strokes, pausing just a second as he sits down in his rolling chair again and pulls close. That just made you blush even further- now your bottom was right in his face, almost. You just try not to think about it, enjoying the gentle thrusts from his fingers and how they rub right against your sensitive spots. You're almost able to block your position out of mind before you suddenly feel something.

> You gasp and shudder as your professor's broad tongue presses over the opening to your nook, licking around his fingers eagerly. You whine and wiggle your hips eagerly, his hand tightening on your hip to steady you. He purrs into you and you give a soft moan, enjoying the sensations he was giving you. His fingers pull from you again to be replaced with his thick tongue, swiping against your slit before thrusting into you. You squirm and pant softly as you enjoy his mouth, giving a gentle moan now and then. You don't even mind when he grasps both sides of your bottom and spread you further open, gaining another inch to his tongue to get pushed into you.

> You're then surprised when his tongue slides from your nook to swipe upwards along your body. He licks up past your taint and slowly drags your tongue over the tight entrance to your waste chute. You squeak weakly, wondering if it was an accident before he does it again, shooting a shudder up your spine and making you squirm. His grasp on your hips keeps you from moving far, however, forcing you to endure the strange sensation of his strong tongue licking hard over your asshole, not sure if it was pleasurable or if it's just plain weird.

"You like this at all, lad? You'll learn to... Don't wworry. It's nice, it'll make things feel so much better..."

> He rumbles behind you, kissing the back of one of your thighs before once again dragging a long lick from the base of your bulge all the way to your back. You shiver at the feeling, whining softly and rocking your hips a little. Admittedly... it was starting to feel better and better the longer he did this. As he once again focuses on your waste chute, you tremble a little more and your bulge squirms needfully. He pushes his thick fingers in your nook again to add to it all, driving it home. Yes, this really did feel good... great, even. Your hands press into the desk as you rock back against him, panting softly.

> Suddenly, his firm tongue pushes past the tight muscle there and probes into your chute. You muffle a wail against the paperwork underneath you, trying to squirm away but he holds you put. His tongue seemed even longer than usual as it pushes further into you, flexing as it forces your hole wider. You're reduced to a trembling, gasping mess as he forces you to endure the sensation. As his tongue probes your insides, his fingers still stroke your nook, searching constantly for that one sensitive spot that always drove you crazy. And he always had a knack for finding it- he thrusts his fingers in hard against you and you let out a warbling yowl, hips bucking against him and your bulge squirms underneath you, dripping purple material to the floor. The constant swiping of his tongue inside your waste chute just seemed to make it linger, your entire body trembling.

> After a moment, his tongue finally pulls out of you, swiping over your backside once more before he leans back a little. As his fingers pull from your nook as well, you wonder what he will do next and if he's done playing with your bottom. You don't have such luck, however. His hand cups your bottom, squeezing before his fingers slide against your tight hole. Before you can object, he carefully pushes a finger into you, sliding in to that first knuckle. You yelp, attempting to pull away, the sudden intrusion both surprising and uncomfortable. You don't get far before he just pushes his finger into you again, slowly moving it in and out, easing further and further in. Finally, his finger is completely buried in you, gently prodding and stroking just like he did in your nook.

"Ah shit... Good boy. Vvery good. Look howw tight you are... You'll learn to lovve this...."

> He gives a soft sigh of a moan as he watches his finger disappear into your ass, rumbling in pleasure. He seemed intent that you'd enjoy this with time, but you're not entirely sure of it. It was strange and uncomfortable, even a little painful as you had to stretch as his finger pushes against your insides. He slowly begins to pull his finger out and thrust it back in, moving slowly and carefully to make sure you wouldn't cry out. You simply muffle weak whimpers and whines by pressing one of your hands over your mouth. He seemed intent on doing this, arguing with him seemed futile... Besides, underneath the discomfort and how strange it all was.... it really did feel kind of nice.

> You had stopped squirming away, just breathing heavy and giving weak grunts here and there as his finger picks up a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of you slowly but surely. When he noticed you weren't fighting much more, his grip on your hip loosens up, stroking over you gently. He leans in and you can feel his tongue running over you again, swiping around his finger to tease over your poor stretched hole. You shiver at the feeling, gasping softly when he purrs against you once more, letting those vibrations rattle your body. Then his licks travel further down, swiping over your slit just enough to rouse you further before he ducks down and licks the underside of your bulge. You shiver as your bulge throbs, curling down towards the stimulation eagerly. He wastes no time in guiding the tip to his lips, sucking your bulge into his mouth until his lips are nestled close to your body.

> You're biting onto your knuckles to avoid screaming out, moaning as your hips give short little jolting humps at all the attention. Your bulge squirms in his mouth as his skilled tongue strokes and caresses it, sucking and humming against you as well. All the while, his finger continues to thrust into your ass, picking up a little more speed and pushing a little harder against your insides. It was quickly getting to be too much, your body was aching from it all. His finger pauses just a moment for him to slowly ease in a second and you cry out, arching and writhing underneath him. Both fingers sink into you completely, spreading that hole wider than its ever been, and you can't handle it any longer.

> Your face pushes into the papers as you wail, body clenching tight and your hips bucking. He sucks eagerly on your bulge as it throbs, making sure to suck out every drop of material that squirts out of you as you come, barely able to move his fingers any from how tight you squeezed around him. The curl of his fingertips inside of you somehow drags the feeling out, seeming to press more genetic material out of you with each pushing stroke. Finally, your tense body goes slack and you're quivering and panting, a bit of drool staining the paper under your face. You groan as his fingers slide out of you with a strange slick noise, leaving your poor waste chute twitching as it tries to recover. Your bulge was finally released from his mouth to slowly retreat back to its sheathe as Dualscar gives a soft chuckle behind you.

"Ooh, you came a lot today. You really did enjoy it, didn't ye? There wwill be more wwhere that came from, pet. So much more..."

> He purrs as he kisses over your back, soon pulling you from the desk into his lap. You tremble as he cradles you against him, still trying to catch your breath. You're not entirely sure if the promise of more was something you wanted or not... But it looks like you'll just have to wait and see what's in store for you. You took a little while getting used to things in your nook, right? Surely this isn't that different... You hope not, at least...


	8. Skill Building

> The next couple of days would follow the same pattern as the previous. Professor Dualscar would make you lay face-down on his desk, bottom turned up to him and helpless against his tongue and fingers. He would lick and stroke just about every part of you, fingers roaming between your legs, though it all winds up the same way in the end. He would press his fingers into your waste chute, making sure you took at least two of them and pressing hard at your insides. Sometimes he would scissor them a little inside of you, gently stretching you further. He would occasionally try to ease a third into you, but you would always come before he got the chance to. You're kind of glad for that, really, you're not sure you could take another one of his thick fingers in your aching hole...

> The first couple of days, it was a bit difficult sitting in class. Your bottom ached now that his stroking and licking weren't there to soothe you and to help you focus on what felt good rather than what ached... But still, you make your way down the hall after school was over. Despite the pain it brought you a bit later on, you enjoyed what your professor did with you. It was a strange new feeling and you couldn't get enough. Your bulge was already squirming in your shorts, sliding out of your sheathe almost as soon as that last bell rang. It was pressing weakly against your shorts, trying to gain friction from the fabric as you walked along, knocking on the door and stepping inside once you reach the office. He once again motions you forward with his usual wicked grin, pushing his things to the side.

"Hello again, pet... Eager, are wwe?"

> You gain a gentle blush as he smirks at the sight of your lightly bulging shorts. You don't comment, though, just walking forward to look up at him expectantly. He gives a low purr, turning to wrap an arm around you and he pulls you close as his hand dips down to your bottom. He squeezes gently, kneading the soft flesh there and making you suck in a low breath. He gropes you for a moment, leaning in to kiss you and stroking your hair with the other hand. Whatever little unease that may come up between days would always melt at this point... His strong arms all but envelop you, you can taste the strange smoky flavor on his tongue as it fills your mouth.

> You grasp at his shirt as you pull closer to him, purring weakly while you suck on his tongue and give gentle breathless noises between kisses. You've learned that he enjoys those little noises, each soft whiny huff making him rumble. Soon his own bulge became more obvious, pressing against the fabric of his pants and squirming slightly. He moves his hands to your waistband, easily pulling your shorts off your thin hips and letting them fall down around your ankles. He kneads at you a little more as you step out of the shorts, small bulge quivering in the cool office air. His fingers would dip a little further down, playfully swiping over your slit and teasing your nook, making you shiver in his grasp.

"Do you wwant my bulge today, lad? It's been a wwhile since you'vve had it..."

> He says in his low, grumbling voice, lips flicking against yours as he asks. His violet eyes bore into yours as you blink, blushing even brighter. You're unable to avoid that piercing gaze, even as you just turn your eyes downward and nod slowly. He grins against you before giving another kiss, the fingers pressing over your slit pushing up to tease your nook even more. He lets the first digit press inside of you, just far enough in to make you gasp and squirm needfully.

"Come on, noww. Ask for it, nice and proper... Let me knoww ye wwant it."

> He taunts, sneering. You swallow thickly, trembling in his grasp and just glancing downwards. You feel your face heating up even more as you swallow again, trying to find your voice and wondering what exactly to say. Eventually, you do manage to speak in a tiny squeaking voice.

"Please, mister Ampora... Um... I-I want it..."

> You stammer, barely able to squeak out those little words. Your professor snorts and gives your bottom a light, playful swat and making you jump.

"Come on, boy! You can do better than that. You ain't getting anything until you'vve asked properly..."

> He sneers as he pushes his fingertips back into your nook. He teases you, just barely stroking a little inside of you, fingertips squeezing carefully in and out of you. You whine more, pushing down against his fingers, attempting to make him thrust more into you, but it was useless. He continues to tease as he waits for you to ask again. You lick your lips nervously, looking down to avoid his expecting gaze and to hide your blushing cheeks.

"P-please professor... I... I want your b-bulge. Ah... A whole lot..."

> You try again, whimpering as you speak. You never said a whole lot, to say something like that made you squirm. But it seemed to please him, he gave a little purr and press another kiss to your mouth before picking you up to carefully set you on the desk. You shift to sit in a more comfortable position, looking up at him and pushing your knees apart eagerly. He smiles down at you, giving a warm look before just shaking his head and making a little twirling motion with his finger.

"No no... Not quite yet, pet. Wwe're going to havve a little more fun first. Turn ovver. Just like last time..."

> He grins when you give him a silently pleading look, but doesn't budge. You just sigh weakly, pursing your lips as you shift on the desk, turning over to press your knees down and letting your feet dangle over the edge. You let your cheek come down to rest on the paper underneath you, rump raising up as you get into place. You shiver as you feel his rough palms stroke over your backside, squeezing and pushing your cheeks apart. He moves one hand away for a moment, not hinting at what he was doing before it comes back down to press a moist fingertip to your waste chute.

> He didn't lick at you this time, only licking his fingers before pressing one in. It was strange without his tongue easing your stretching hole, but the days before now must've gotten your body used to the feeling of his thick finger pressing into you. Your bulge throbs and gives a little jump as he moves slowly and carefully inside of you, pumping in and out while gently curling inside of you to stroke your sensitive insides. You gasp softly, squirming a little before his free hand would grasp your hip tightly, holding you still. He keeps you put as you feel his second finger already starting to ease into you. You whine, giving a little wiggle as you try to tilt your hips away, but he easily pushes the second finger in. He pauses a moment, letting you get used to the sensation of being so full. You can't help but let out a breathy moan when he began pumping both fingers in and out of you now, still making sure to stroke hard against your inner walls. He slowly spreads his fingers apart, scissoring them within you to stretch your abused waste chute even more, ignoring your whimpering whines.

"Good boy... I think yer ready for something better, don't you? Something a lot better..."

> He purrs softly, leaning to press a gentle kiss to your back. He slowly withdraws his hand, keeping his fingers apart to stretch you all the way out, fingers making a slick popping noise as they pull free from you. He bends to dig through his drawer, the sound making your heart go still. He usually kept the various toys that he used on you in there... Surely he doesn't have anything he'd use... there. Right? You're left to wonder, listening as he fiddles with something, a wet squirting noise heard as he hums quietly to himself. After a moment, his fingers return to your waste chute, now wet with some strange cool slime. You shiver as he pushes it into you, twisting his fingers around to make sure you were nice and wet with the stuff before his fingertips are replaced with something else.

> You grow rigid at the feeling of cool, hard plastic pressing against your tight entrance, coated with the same slime he pushed into you. With the aid of the lubricant, he slowly eases the small toy into you, sliding it in an inch at a time. You think it's the smaller of the toys he's used with you, but even then it felt near endless. You don't recall it feeling so big when he first put it in your nook... But you do remember how hard it felt. It was unforgiving, not budging when you clench around it, body shuddering and twitching. It still stretched you wide and pressed in deep. It felt like it was resting at the bottom of your stomach by the time he pushed it in to the base.

"Ah, good pet... You took it all in! You'vve turned into such a greedy little boy..."

> Dualscar purrs above you, free hand once again grasping your hip to keep you from moving too much. You don't exactly know what that means, but it makes you blush even brighter, whimpering softly. You want to reply, but he begins to slowly pull the toy back out a few inches before thrusting it back in, starting the little rhythm that you've come to know all too well. The cool goo that was rubbed over it helped it slide in and out of you with ease, slipping deep inside you with each thrust. It quickly began to feel pretty good, your body squeezing slightly around it to feel every inch of it push over your inner walls. You can't help but begin to rock back against him, hips tilting back just an inch or two to meet his thrusts. You keep your face to the papers, biting your lip to avoid making too much noise and trying to avoid looking back at Dualscar, lest you see the devious grin that spread on his face.

> He continues to pump it in and out of you for a moment or two before pushing it in deep and pausing there. You give a soft noise, silently wishing he'd keep going, before the toy suddenly twists inside of you. He turns it on, vibrations suddenly shaking you to the core. You gasp and wail, squirming as your bulge throbs and dribbles a bit of purple onto the desk below you. You have to press your knuckles to your mouth to avoid getting any louder while he begins to stir the toy inside of you, letting it press over every inch that it could reach, wrecking your already sensitive insides with its harsh vibrations.

"Mmm... Told you ye'd learn to like it. You're going to lovve wwhat's coming next..."

> He rumbles above you, not giving any hints as to what he means. Before you can really find your voice to ask what was next, he leans down to run his tongue over your aching slit. He licks roughly, pushing into your nook as he resumes thrusting the toy in and out of your waste chute. The vibrations in one hole coupled with his tongue in the other made you squirm and wail, body clenching around both and your bulge giving another thin stream of genetic material. You're near the edge of coming before he finally pulls his face away, leaving you gasping and twitching, aching for more. His hand leaves your hip for a moment, just leaving the other to slowly push the vibrator in your ass, stirring yet again. You don't even hear much over the sound of the buzzing, which seemed to shoot all the way to the back of your skull.

> You don't even realize he's unzipping his pants until his hand returns to your hip and his thick bulge is pressed against your slit. You shiver as you feel it swipe over you, the tip coming down and wrapping around your own smaller bulge. You whine and rock against him again, drawing a low chuckle from the older man, but he doesn't say anything. He just lets you grind down against his bulge, still gently stirring the toy inside of you. After a moment or two, he simply presses it in as deep as it would go before pulling back to untangle his tendril from yours. You don't know why you were surprised at the thought, but when you realize he would penetrate you while the toy was still buzzing away in your waste chute, you give out a weak squeak and squirm in his grasp. It just seemed like too much, surely this couldn't really be good...

> Dualscar's hand on your hip squeezes a little tighter, keeping you from pulling away. He doesn't even really say much, just gently shushing you as he guides the tip of his bulge to your waiting nook. The feeling of his bulge stretching and filling up your nook while the toy still keeps your waste chute trembling was an intense feeling. You give a shuddering groan, vision swimming for a moment while a wave of pleasure washes over you. You groan breathlessly, gasping as you shudder, nearly climaxing then and there. As your nook squeezes tight around him, your ass does the same, pushing the toy out an inch or two. You're not given that little bit of relief, however, squirming slightly as you feel him push it back in. His fingers wrap around your hip as his thumb holds the vibrator in its place, pulling you just a bit closer to squeeze as much of his bulge as he could inside of you.

> Before you even have time to really get used to the feeling of both holes being filled, he begins to pump his hips. He starts off slow, at least, just pulling a few inches out before thrusting them back in, making sure to get every inch of his bulge back inside of you with each hump. The strange position coupled with all the new sensations was quickly driving you to the edge, your bulge thrashing against your thighs while your nook squeezes tight around him. You give out a breathy moan, eyes squeezing shut and body shuddering while he pounds away inside of you. In no time at all, you squeal out a choked wail, body giving a short spasm. Your mind goes blank while your bulge erupts, spilling a small puddle of genetic material onto the desk. Your body clenches tight around both of the intrusions, Dualscar giving a soft groan while your twitching nook clamps tight around him, the vibrations in your ass seeming to intensify and making you writhe in his grasp.

> The feeling of orgasm lingers with you even as you slowly come down from that pleasure high, twitching and whining while the toy continues without change, still vibrating inside of you. Your nook isn't even given a rest afterwards, the professor just simply resuming his thrusts as soon as he was able to move again. You gurgle weakly, grunting as you feel him lean over you, pushing kisses onto your thin shoulders and his chest practically blanketing you. A hand moves up into your hair, gently stroking through the fluffy curls while his elbow helps prop him over you. His broad chest keeps you from squirming more while he continues to hump into you, thrusts becoming harder and quicker. His hips were slapping against your thighs, each thrust forcing a little bit of genetic material from you and drawing out weak moans from you. You can barely even hear him when he nuzzles in close to your ear, muttering soft encouraging words and gentle shushes. His gentle words are contradicted by his brutal thrusts, your back practically forced to arch with the force of his hips.

> Within moments, you're forced to come again. The sticky purple puddle under you grows as you release again, wailing and squirming under him. Your nook clenches once more and he lets out a deep groan that drowns out the pitiful noises you gave. You can feel his bulge swelling inside your tight nook, flooding you with his own material and filling up every part of you his bulge couldn't reach. Your body seizes up, twitching as he still grinds inside of you and plugs you up with his bulge. You felt like a water balloon, you can practically feel his material sloshing around inside of you... and the vibrations from the toy seemed to shoot right through the liquid, filling your ass and nook both with its rough motions.

> With your professor leaning over you still, heavy chest pressing you to the desk, you had no way to try to escape the sensations. You wiggle your hips, trying to somehow ease yourself of it all, but it merely stirs everything inside of you. You shiver and groan, hiccuping weakly while your eyes water, whining pathetically to try to make him pull out. He didn't seem to take it that way, however. Dualscar smirks softly before grinding his hips against yours again, hand moving from your ass to wrap around you. He gently grasps your aching bulge and strokes as he grinds, squeezing and practically milking you, ignoring any squealing noises you gave. He continues it until you buck one last time, unable to do more than grunt weakly while a few last drops of material drips from between his fingertips. He grinds just a bit longer before finally pulling from you, letting the goo trapped inside of you finally push out.

"Ah... shit lad, that wwas perfect. Good boy... Good, good boy..."

> He pants softly above you, nuzzling into your neck and kissing you a little there while he gently kneads your rump once more. He finally moves to turn the toy off, giving it one last little twist inside of you before slowly pulling it out. You give out a sigh of relief, slumping down on the desk in exhaustion, a small tear rolling over your cheek as you blink away your watering eyes. Your vision was growing fuzzy, mind swimming. You can barely hear him when he says something else, kissing over your shoulders again. You just nod. That always seems to be the answer anyway. You nod and he slowly pushes himself off from over you, carefully shifting you enough to lift you up, holding you close in his strong arms. You can feel a deep rumble in his chest and you can't help but match it with a weak purr of your own. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all...


	9. Training Complete

> The next few times you visit Dualscar made it apparent that your poor waste chute wasn't going to get any rest. Not until the weekends, anyway. Each time you visited him after class, he would find some way to put something into that tight hole. He would use his fingers to carefully stretch you out, get you warmed up before again sliding that fierce toy into you and torturing you with its exquisite vibrations. You've actually slowly grown accustomed to the feeling of something filling your waste chute now, it doesn't sting much any longer whenever he slides his fingers into you. It doesn't even hurt when he pushes that long toy inside of you, though it does still give you such an impossibly full feeling. Those vibrations still send you over the edge in no time, though.

> The next week or so followed the same pattern as when he was still toying with your nook. He would slide that smaller toy inside of you, let you get used to that bit of stretch before pulling it out to press in the next toy. He was always careful, just slowly pushing in the toy while massaging your nook or your bulge to take your mind off the aching stretch. There was always a generous amount of lube as well, making the passage even easier- not that you're too happy with any entrance but if you must then it may as well be easier. Of course, once you are able to take in the entire toy, he would proceed to slide it in and out of you, letting you feel every little ridge and bump the toy may have while getting your insides used to the gentle stretching.

> Each toy would be replaced by another larger toy once you get used to it, slowly but surely getting you used to having your waste chute stretched wider than it ever has before. If you had half a mind to remember what happened after that third or fourth toy when he was stretching out your nook, you'd probably be a little more concerned about it... but you never really thought about it. You simply try to endure that little bit of pain while he made sure you felt as good as you possibly could. After a while, it really wasn't that difficult.

> Another day of classes rolls by, another day of you trying to get used to sitting down again after something large was shoved up your bottom. But it wasn't so bad anymore, you can actually sit down normally now rather than trying to awkwardly find a position that put the least amount of pressure on your tender hole. Just one more day and you'll have a whole weekend to rest... You silently hope to yourself that Dualscar wouldn't have any other tricks up his sleeve when the bell rings, signalling the end of the school day and the start of your after-school sessions. You slowly make your way down the hall, both trying to keep from aching any further and wondering if he'll ever give up on your waste chute... You doubt it, but you can hope.

"Hello lad. Come on in. I've got something new for ye to try..."

> Dualscar's grinning face welcomes you as you enter his office, already pushing things aside on his desk. You shiver a little at the thought of something new, but perhaps it won't be so bad. Everything else has turned out rather fun in the end. And you do trust him still, he's been good to you so far. So you obey when he motions you forward, stepping into his arms and letting him draw you close. He nuzzles a little against you and he presses his lips against yours for one of his deep, hungry kisses. All your concerns melt away at that point, your only focus now is to return his kiss and let him do whatever he wants with you. You can only give a little gasp when his strong hands move to your rump, gently squeezing and kneading as per usual. He's soon unbuttoning your pants and pushing them down over your hips, rough fingers pressing against your skin and squeezing as he spreads your bottom.

"Ye've come a long way, lad... Hehe, if this were a class, you'd definitely be getting an A. But let's see how well you can handle this..."

> He comments, giving one last rough squeeze before releasing your bottom with a playful little swat. You squeak at the hit, but it didn't hurt enough to really make you fuss. You merely blush as you step out of your pants, turning around when he gives you a little spinning motion with his finger. He doesn't need to say it, you already know that he's going to want you to turn your rump towards him, you're even already placing your hands on the edge of the desk to prepare to hop up on top of it. You feel his big hand gently stroke down your back, a low purr rumbling from his chest and you give a small, surprised gasp when you feel his lips press against the middle of your back.

> He kisses down your spine, sometimes sucking enough against your skin to bring up a gentle purple color while his hand slides back down towards your bottom. His fingers press gently against your waste chute, gently teasing the hole and working you up a little further. You bite your lip to avoid making too much noise, leaning a little more over his desk as he eases a couple of fingers into you. You huff softly as you feel him squirming inside you, spreading the digits to stretch you out. Always the same routine to get you ready for something big. You're thankful he does it, at least, but all it does is build up anticipation...

> You give another gentle gasp as your hips are grabbed and he lifts you up onto his desk. His chair wheels roll across the floor as he draws near and you feel his lips gently kiss at the base of your spine. You shiver as he spreads your bottom again, his cool breath washing over your sensitive skin, making goosebumps pop up all over you. He doesn't make you wait long for his next action though, a groan pushing through your lips as you feel his broad tongue press firmly against your slit, dragging from the entrance to your eager nook straight up to your waste chute. He licks you a few more times this way, making you squirm and press a hand over your mouth to keep your noises from getting too loud.

> While you wish he would pay more attention to your nook, moisture clinging around your swollen slit to show off your obvious arousal, he once again ignores it to tease over the other hole. His tongue presses hard against your waste chute, teasing more and more until he lets his tongue press harder. It pushes into you, flexing and wiggling against the tight muscles there. He continues his firm licks, dragging over your opening and pressing in from time to time to ravish your insides. He even moves a hand to press a couple of fingers inside of you again, stretching you open to give his tongue even more access. He continues on this way for a little while, making you squirm and whine against his desk, bulge throbbing and dripping thick purple globs onto the wood underneath you.

>He finally stops after a short while, hands moving from your bottom to dig through his desk. You felt a throb go through your insides as you await whatever toy he was going to whip out first. You don't even want to look back to get a peek at this point, just deciding to let him do as he wants. You feel that familiar sensation of his cool slime-coated fingers brushing over your chute before pushing in, twisting and pressing, making sure you're sufficiently lubed before he pushes his sticky hand onto your back. He seems to hold you down and put for a moment as he positions the lube-covered toy against your rear, slowly applying some pressure. Once the thick curve of the head pops in, you gasp and groan, shuddering as you squirm, though unable to go far with his hand pressing down on you. He went straight for the largest toy you've had in you so far, slowly easing the thick member into you as you whine softly. You've actually already grown somewhat used to the size, the stretch not feeling very unpleasant at all anymore but almost enjoyable. You were simply not used to that being the first thing to push inside of you.

"Mmm, yes... Look at you... You can almost take the whole damned thing, can't ye? Dirty boy... You're ready for something much better than some toy, eh?"

> He's crooning those dark, dirty words over you again as the toy slides deeper and deeper, soon pushing all the way to the base. He grinds it inside of you, drawing a weak groan out of you, which soon turned to a high-pitched wail as he begins to slowly pump it in and out of you. He quietly shushes you as he stands from his chair, leaning over you to press kisses against your shoulders and neck. You just bite at your knuckles to try to keep quiet again, muffling your whimpers and whines as the toy tears into you, sliding in and out with ease, feeling as though it was pushing into the bottom of your stomach with each deep, grinding thrust.

> After a few moments of that, though, the toy slides out of you with a slick noise that makes you shudder every time you hear it. You can practically feel your hole gaping slightly, allowing the cool room air to chill your inner walls and cool you to the very core. You again don't bother to look back to see what he was doing, figuring he had another toy to break in, but you blink as you hear his zipper coming down. You don't have a chance to look back then, however, your hips once again grabbed and this time pulled back some. You wind up with your legs dangling over the edge of the desk, feet dangling several inches above the floor, and your hips right on the edge. Dualscar leans over you now to let his heavy chest rest against your back, his big frame practically smothering you underneath him, and you freeze up a moment when you feel his thick, slimy bulge brush against your bottom.

"Ah shit pet... I wanted this since the first time you came in here. Just relax... let professor Ampora take good care of ye..."

> He mutters in your ear as he nuzzles down against you, spreading more kisses before he straightens up some. One hand presses to the desk just above your shoulder, the other comes down to your hip, keeping you still as his bulge slips to the crack of your ass. You whine softly, a bit afraid to have your professor try to fuck that hole, but you're not given much choice. The thick tendril slowly pushes down and squirms in past your cheeks, the tip seeking out your poor abused entrance before he slowly eases his hips forward.

> A long, guttural groan is pushed from your lungs as Dualscar's bulge slowly eases into you. He had apparently coated it in lube as well, so it slid in just like the toy had before him. The long tendril was at least softer than the toys, not stretching your hole as badly, though it still filled you near impossibly full. Not only was it filling you and stretching you, but the thick tendril still squirms slightly as he pushes it further and further into you, pressing against your inner walls. The writhing inside of you was a maddening sensation, something that makes you moan even louder and squirm under him, but Dualscar simply presses harder down on your shoulders and tightens his grip on your hip, keeping you still as he soon grinds his hips against your round bottom.

> You just twitch and groan under him, barely hearing his words before he lets out a deep breath and wiggles his hips against you, seeming to try to work as much into you as possible and enjoying the feel of your body squeezing tight around him. It wasn't quite the same as feeling him fill up your nook, but somehow it still had its own sort of pleasure to it. One particular stroking squirm of your bulge inside of you makes you give a shudder and pushes a bit of material from your own tiny bulge, more purple dripping onto the puddle developing underneath you. That feeling merely intensifies as he pulls from you, slowly withdrawing only to thrust his hips against yours again, carefully starting a slow and steady pace.

> You press your hand against your mouth, biting hard onto your knuckles to avoid crying out, but unable to really muffle the breathy noises that are pushed from you with every deep, slow thrust that he squeezes into you. Every other thrust seems to drag his thick member across that spot inside of you that makes you squirm a little more and groan, more and more of your genetic material trickling out of you. You can even feel moisture from your nook begin to drip from your aching slit, your burning arousal just seeming to grow more intense with each push inside of you. Your breath catches in your throat when he moves his hand from your back to wrap around your middle, fingers dipping between your legs to give your bulge a gentle squeeze before his fingertips press further down and into your nook. He leans down against you now, his mere weight being what keeps you down, and you can hear him give out a deep grunt here and there.

"Such a good little pet... Shit, you really are loving it, aren't ye? You're so wet..."

> His hot breath purrs in your ear, making you shudder underneath him. His fingers press in deep and he begins to stroke your inner walls as he picks up the pace, hips slapping loudly against yours. His rough thrusts drive you a few inches forward on his desk, papers crumpling underneath you, but you don't pay much attention to it. You're lost in the feeling of his bulge filling you as he fucks your chute almost as hard as he normally does your nook, which was still being stretched and stroked by his thick fingers.

> Pain and pleasure intermingle and your vision starts to grow blurry, chest burning as you gasp and wail weakly, unable to hear as Dualscar continues to croon gentle encouragement into your ear, kissing and nipping lightly at you. You can barely feel his hand move from your hip to move upwards, arm lightly wrapping around your chest and his hand now grasping your shoulder to pull you down against him as he continues to rut hard against you, keeping you from inching forward any further away from is rough thrusts. All you can do now is hold on and try to remember to keep breathing.

> Your moans come out in weak gurgles, a bit of drool dribbles from the corner of your mouth as you just lay your head against the desk, gasping with every other thrust. You can feel a familiar twisting sensation in the bottom of your gut, slowly growing stronger with each hump, with each hard stroke inside your nook to match. You give a weak little squirm in his grasp, body squeezing tight around his intruding member before you finally give a choked yowl, back arching up against his strong body. You bulge thrashes against his arm, covering his hand and some of his desk in a small spurt of purple, some more watery genetic material dripping over his knuckles as your nook squeezes tight around his fingers. You can barely hear him give a deep moan as well, grinding deep inside you and enjoying the feeling of your chute squeezing and bucking against him. He would almost be unable to move for a moment before you finally ease, slumping there underneath him and giving weak noises as your eyelids flutter.

"Haa... Good boy... Just a little while longer now. You'll love it even more..."

> He pants against your ear, kissing and nuzzling you as he continues his rutting, still pummeling your sensitive insides. He has to move his hand from your shoulder to your mouth to help muffle the moans and wails that are pushed out of you, unable to stifle your voice much longer. You writhe underneath him, shuddering and twitching as his thrusts become deeper and shorter, soon more or less just grinding in against you. Finally, you hear him let out a deep sigh and he just pushes in deep, falling still. You can feel his bulge throb and squirm deep inside you before you can feel his cool material suddenly flood your body. He keeps pressed in deep, plugging up the only exit the material would have so it had no choice but to flow in deeper. It felt like it was pushing into your belly, you can practically feel it slosh around inside you as you wriggle, trying to pull away some and giving a soft whimper.

"Nng... shit lad... That's it, take it all in. You really are such a good little slut..."

> You're still unable to pull away, just pressed under his weight as he grinds in and pushes every bit of his come inside you. By the time he was done, you felt impossibly full and it felt almost like your stomach had swollen up with his release. You feel a little gurgle inside of you and you can't help but give one final groan and shudder. Your professor lets out another deep sigh before shifting, hand moving to the desk beside you to slowly push himself up. You feel him stir around inside of you, disturbing the little pool of material within before slowly pulling his bulge out with a slick noise. You can't help but let out a weak sigh at feeling him slide out of you, whimpering softly as your aching hole throbs and tries to clench shut, trapping his come inside of you. You still feel some leak out, though, dribbling down towards your slit and making you shiver.

"Mmm... Good boy~ Did you enjoy yourself? Oh look, you're making a mess... Let's get you cleaned up..."

> Dualscar still teases gently as he leans back over you to press kisses over your shoulders and back, hands moving down to knead your bottom and spread you open again to let some of his material dribble out even more and splatter to the floor with your own little puddle of genetics. You merely whine and blush as his thumbs press in against your chute, stretching your little hole open to let even more trickle down, making you shiver and squirm. When you finally give another whine, huffing slightly, he lets go of you and leans to swipe up a couple of tissues from a box on his desk. He carefully wipes you off, taking a few tissues to really get all of it, before he gently pulls you back off the desk, letting you stand in front of it on your now wobbly legs. Despite the feeling that you're going to be leaking even more, you let him bend down and pull your pants back up, giving your now clothed bottom a gentle pat.

"Don't worry, pet. You'll come to enjoy it all even more with a bit of practice. You did real good for your first time, I'm impressed."

> He coos as he turns you around to face him. He kisses you again and you just take it, returning it a little. You can't help but feel proud of being able to impress your professor, your heart swelling a little as blush touches your cheeks. You really do just try your best to make him happy with you, hearing him say such things always makes things seem so much better. You can't help but reach up to carefully wrap your arms around his neck, hugging some against him, and he pauses before chuckling as he pulls you in close against him, kissing you again. That almost makes up for the ache that began to set into your body. You silently hope that he is right, that you can enjoy it even more if you got used to it more. He seemed to enjoy it, so you think he'll be wanting to take you by that hole more often... But as long as you have him, you're content with whatever happens, really.


	10. Retaining Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for still reading this and enjoying the little story going on. Your kudos and comments are appreciated! I do want to try to work on this more, but a lot is going on in my life so I can't make any promises... But I hope it can still be enjoyed!

> As predicted, the next few times that you go to visit your dear Professor Ampora he had wanted to use your poor abused waste chute. It would go similarly to the first time he fucked your ass- some stretching and toying around going on before he would gradually slip his own bulge deep into you. The second time it happened seemed to be worst than the first time; you were already sore from the first time, it felt like you were bruised and he was still pressing hard into you. After that, however, it seemed to grow easier. As he promised, it actually began to feel really nice. While it was still sort of difficult to sit down directly after a session, you found yourself wishing for more... Almost wanting to feel his big bulge filling you up once again. You're too shy to admit such a thing out loud, however... You just make sure he knew how much you were starting to enjoy it by your moans and little humps back against his thrusts.

> When the weekend came along, you were briefly glad for a chance to rest your sore body, but you were soon aching for more. The night before school started back up, you could barely sleep. You would eagerly try fingering yourself, small fingers slipping in and out of your aching holes, but it just wasn't the same... Eventually you would fall asleep with your bulge still squirming in your pajamas, unable to bring any real relief to yourself. You would wake up early, far earlier than you really need to, and still feel unhappily aroused. Instead of trying to take care of it yourself, however, you get dressed and trot off to the school. It was early, but not too early, so surely it wouldn't be too odd to show up at that time...

> You knock carefully on the professor's door and peek in carefully. He didn't ask you to come in early, so you're not sure how he would react to this. You watch as he scribbles on some papers, only casting a casual glance up before pausing at seeing you. He arches an eyebrow, but that devious smirk of his slowly spreads over his face as he lowers his pen and motions for you to come inside.

"Wwell wwell... Good mornin to you, lad. You look happy to see me."

> He chuckles and you blush, but don't even bother trying to hide the little tent that was being pitched in your pants right about now. You just walk in and step over towards his desk with a soft whimper. You step around the big wooden desk as he motions for you to do so, turning in his chair and resting his head on his hand, elbow propped up in his paperwork. He reaches out to lazily run a hand over your hair, gently stroking through the curly strands and giving the base of one of your horns a gentle rub.

"Mm, I'vve got too much wwork to do this mornin', pet. I can't go fuckin' ye just yet. Yer gonna havve to be patient."

> He hums and you give a soft huff, leaning your head into his hand as you wriggle some, thighs rubbing together and trying to tame down the ache in your crotch. You look up with wide eyes, half pleading as you whimper gently. He gives you a sort of stern look and you manage to find your voice for a change.

"Nng... Help... Please? Shir..."

> Your soft, tired slur of 'sir' brings a gleam to the elder troll's eyes. His little smile spreads into that devious grin that you've grown used to and he tugs you in closer towards him. His legs fall apart to let you stand between his knees, his other hand coming down to gently cup your bottom, playfully squeezing. He rumbles as he leans and kisses you, gently this time around, just kissing and leaning in close. After a moment of some soft kneading on your ass, he gives one of his gentle little swats.

"Hehe... Wwell, I wwas going to savve this for later, but I think I can givve it to you noww... You havve to wwear it all day long, though. Do you think you can do it?"

> He purrs and you just nod eagerly. Whatever it is, you can manage it. You just want him to make you feel good again, want him to help you with this aching need settled between your legs. He just softly laughs again and captures your mouth in yet another kiss. You eagerly suck on his tongue as it finally pushes past your lips, whimpering as his hands slide down and push your pants down towards your knees. He gives your bare ass another squeezing grope, spreading your cheeks and bringing a soft muffled noise from you. One of his hands releases you to dip into his pocket, pulling out something small that gleams in the light.

"I got this just for you, noww... Ye best appreciate it. I think ye wwill though... I'm sure you'll lovve it."

> He murmurs softly as he pulls you even closer to nearly lean against him. He speaks right into your ear, drawing soft shivers from you as you simply nod. Something just for you? You'll have to enjoy it... You can't help the little breathless noise that escapes you as his hand comes back around you to press between your thighs from behind. He presses the object against your slit, stirring it against the clear-purple liquids that were already starting to drip from you. It was incredibly smooth and hard, it almost felt like some sort of metal... Before you could even really start to enjoy the odd slick sensation over your nook, he pulls it away and presses his free hand to your rump. He spreads you again and you feel the object press against your chute, slick with your own lubricants.

> You gasp as he presses it against you, pressure building up until it finally slides into you. It stretches you wide, making you shudder and groan softly before it suddenly grows thin, popping into you and your hole clenching tight around it to keep it in place. Dualscar stirs the toy within you, gently stretching you in various directions and letting it grind against your inner walls. You whimper and tilt your hips back a bit more to push your bottom against his hand, silently begging for more.

"Turn around, pet..."

> He simply growls low into your ear, hands moving away enough to let you do as he says. His hands are back on your body even before you're fully turned around, one hand back on your bottom to tease the toy more. He slowly pulls it out, the pressure of taking it back out seeming even greater than pressing it in, and your knees wobble when it finally is pulled out with a slick pop. He begins to press it back in, slowly fucking you with the little metal toy while his other hand wraps around to your front and delves down between your legs. His thick fingers push roughly into your nook just as the metal nub is pressed back into you, making you give a breathless squeal and writhe in his grasp.

"Mm, do ye like being plugged up, pet? Gonna havve to do this more, eh? God you make great little noises... Can't wwait 'til wwe don't havve to wworry about noise..."

> He's muttering softly into your ear, his heavy breath practically swirling in your skull. You don't know what he means exactly by that, but you don't care. You just bob your head in a little nod, panting and wiggling your hips some against his hand. His fingers hook to rub against your anterior wall as the plug is yanked out once more only to be shoved back in. Your tight hole begins to put up less resistance as he picks up a bit of speed, fucking your ass with the plug while his fingers fuck your nook. You can't even hear what he's grumbling into your ear now, just panting hard and trying to keep yourself from groaning too loud.

> He roughly shoves the plug into you and grinds it as deep as it could go as he presses another finger into you. He scissors his fingers apart before giving another hard hooked thrust and your knees nearly give out underneath you. His palm holds you up as your hips buck against his hand, letting out a breathless wail as you're finally able to climax. Purple-tinted fluid dribbles over his knuckles as your nook clenches tight around him, your bulge squirming against his palm and dribbling weakly. Your body twitches and you can feel your chute clenching around the metal plug, trying to pull it in even further only to be stuck in place. After a moment of shivering, you pant hard and just lean back against your teacher.

"Ah shit, lad... I think that's the most ye'vve evver came... You must havve been pent up..."

> Dualscar sounds nearly impressed as he pulls his hand away from you, looking over the sticky mess you left all over his digits. You blush a little, but you're too drained to be really bothered by this, just breathing hard as your bulge finally withdraws back into your sheathe. You give a soft trill when he kisses the side of your neck, purring as his clean hand gently pats your bottom.

"You keep that plug in, my little pet... I'll fuck ye nice and proper after class. Noww go on out. I'vve got too much to finish noww."

> He hums dismissively, reaching now to his desk for tissues. Finally satisfied, you just nod and bend to pull your pants back up, trembling at the feeling of the plug still lodged firmly into your bottom. Now that your pleasurable high was slowly wearing off, it was a bizarre sensation... But you think you can make it. You give Dualscar a happy smile and wave before trotting to the door as he glances after you with a dark, hidden smirk.

* * *

 > As the day wears on, the plug lodged firmly in your chute seemed to become more difficult to deal with. Though it wasn't easy to begin with. Sitting down in your first class gave an idea of what it was going to be like- as soon as you sit down, the plug is pushed into you, stirring with any little movement that you make. Each little stir seemed to make your hole clench around it, feeling gently stretched all day long. It didn't help that a few kids in class that sat behind you always gently kicked at the legs of the seat. While any other day it didn't bother you, now it seemed to shoot little vibrations directly into that metal toy. You weren't able to focus on anything at all by the end of the day. You were just trying to focus on not stirring the plug any further and hiding the bit of arousal that began to show itself yet again. 

> Finally, school is over and you're hurrying down the hall towards Professor Ampora's office yet again. You walk a bit awkwardly, all but waddling up to the door to try to keep the toy from torturing you even further. You knock desperately before nearly falling in through the door, blushing as you look up to him sitting behind his desk. You step inside and waddle over towards him, flushing even brighter at the little laugh he gave at seeing you walk.

"You still havve it in, I take it? Good boy... Real good boy. You alwways do as yer told..."

> He purrs as he motions you towards him, arms going around your middle to pull you in close. You don't have a chance to really react before his mouth is against yours, kissing hungrily and thrusting his tongue into your mouth. His tongue stirs in your mouth near forcefully, you can feel it sliding towards the back of your throat even and finally you give a soft whimper when your chest begins to burn for air. You gasp softly when he pulls back, panting as you blink blearily. A short glance down and you notice he's already hard, the outline of his thick bulge standing out against his pants. You don't even notice the little sneer he gained when he noticed your gaze.

"On the desk, boy. Ye got me wworked up too early in the morning... Been thinking about this all day long..."

> He nearly growls as he stands up, gently pushing you to the edge of the desk. Before you have a chance to even lean over, he bends to yank your pants down around your ankles. His hands wrap around your hips to lift you some, pushing you harder against the desk's edge. You wobble before bending over, hands curling weakly into the mess of papers spread out underneath you. You try and fail to kick your pants off over your shoes, feeling a little more exposed and helpless when they're stuck there and holding your ankles together. He doesn't seem to mind them, however, now simply moving his hands to your round bottom to spread your cheeks.

> He grabs the end of the plug and gently twists before pulling back, making you tremble and gasp when it does finally pop free. It felt so nice to finally have that metal out of you, your chute clenching and relaxing as it tries to return to its normal state, though it doesn't have much of a chance. The toy is set on the desk beside you and Dualscar pulls his drawer open to grab something else. It is shoved against your tight hole and you whine as a cool goop is forced into you, feeling as though he was trying to fill you up with that lube before he finally leans back enough to pull his zipper down. With another splurt from the bottle, this time apparently onto his own bulge, he was done preparing.

> He leans over you, one hand smoothing over your thin back as his other hand guides his slippery tendril to your chute. While nervous about doing this without any toys to warm up with, you tilt your hips up to help try to get him inside of you. You ached for him all weekend, your bulge is already throbbing eagerly between your thighs. You were just about as impatient as he was at this point. You can't even help the whimpering moan that is pushed out of you when he shoves in half of his length in one fell swoop. You squirm against the desk, trying to guide his bulge to a more comfortable spot but it was useless. He actually lets you wriggle as he continues to ease into you, letting out a deep breath when his hips are finally grinding against yours, falling still to enjoy your little bit of squirming and stirring within you.

"Mmmn shit yeah... Ye'vve turned into a right little wwhore, my pet..."

> He grumbles as his hand on your back moves to your shoulder, pressing you down against the desk with a gentle, yet heavy force. You're not able to move because of it and you don't even budge an inch when he gives that first hard thrust. His thighs slap against yours with the next couple of humps and your vision grows blurry for a few moments. Your mind is spinning from how good it feels, how he didn't even get started with his usual gentler thrusts... Though your chute is starting to sting from his rough fucking, he's stretched you enough times before for it to not be completely painful.

> You were lost in the moment, dazed in pleasure, you don't even hear the loud gasping moans that are being pushed out of you. You're confused a moment when Dualscar suddenly presses down over you, resting his elbows on the desk to press a hand over your mouth. He gives gentle shushes, muttering low words into your ear, sounding soft and gentle despite his quick, hard humps. With your mouth covered, now the only sounds in the office were the sounds of his skin slapping against yours, the slick noises of his bulge sliding in and out of you, and the soft grunts and mutters he gives now and then.

> The pressure of it all was building quickly. How his bulge filled you so very full, how it seemed to press over every sensitive spot inside of you, how his heavy breath swirls in your ear... He suddenly drags his tongue over the side of your neck and gently bites down like a mating beast and you don't even try to muffle the squealing wail that escaped you. Your mouth was still covered, so you didn't have to worry about that at least. You let yourself cry out as you writhe under him, unable to wiggle your hips away from his relentless fucking, unable to escape any of it.... Your eyes roll up for a split second, vision going white as you come hard, bulge splattering a puddle onto the floor as your nook dribbles a sticky mess between your thighs.

> Your ass clenches tight around his bulge and quivers, trying to keep him inside of you, though he didn't seem done yet. He shifts a little behind you only to begin pushing in slower, savoring how you squeeze over every inch of him before resuming his rough thrusts. You can feel the flesh on your bottom rippling with each hard slap of his hips against yours before finally he lets out a deep groan, grinding into you. He presses in deep enough for you to feel his sheathe start to rub against your entrance, the entire length throbbing and squirming. His thick, cool genetic material pours into you, flooding your bowels and seeming to flow in deeper than it ever has before. You groan as your stomach gurgles, belly seeming to swell with how much of his material is pushed into you, plugged into place with his thick bulge.

"Ah fuck... Nnn good boy... Good pet... You lovve this bulge don't you? Mn..."

> He manages to give a shuddering sigh and kisses the side of your head, wiggling his hips some and giving a couple short, deep thrusts to make sure you took in every drop he had to offer. All you can do is give a weak groan, twitching and shivering under him. Finally, he pushes himself up from the desk to stand up straight behind you, one hand moving to hold firmly onto your hip, keeping you from wiggling away or moving really. You glance back over your shoulder to see him leaning to pluck up the metal plug from its spot on the desk beside you, twirling it in his fingertips with a smirk.

> With one easy motion, he pulls out of your chute before quickly replacing his bulge with the toy. The plug slips into your sticky hole easily, staying put when you try to clench shut once again, trying to regain its original shape. Once in place, the plug does as it's named and plugs you up, none of that massive release managing to leak out of you. He teases the toy about within you before giving your ass a gentle swat and he steps back. He pulls you off the edge of the desk and onto your feet and you have to hold onto the desk to keep from just collapsing there onto the floor.

> Your knees wobble as your whole body trembles, eyelids fluttering and a bit of drool trickling down your chin. His genetic material seems to slosh within you, shifting with the change of gravity. He bends to help pull your pants back up, the waistband seeming tighter than normal around your belly to give a hint as to how much it had swollen with his release. You can't do much more than just stand there and let him do as he wants, panting hard and giving a soft whimper now and then. He pulls you back against him after a moment, one hand moving to your front to playfully shake your belly, making you squirm and whine at the full feeling it gave.

"Look at you... Nice and full, aren't ye? Do you lovve it?"

> He chuckles as he leans over you, kissing your ear as he talks directly into it. A shiver goes through you at that and you just whimper, blushing brightly. He swats your bottom again and kneads there.

"Yer gonna keep that plug in, pet... I wwant you to keep it in until you're about to go to bed. Understand? ...Answwer."

> His growling commands give you goosebumps and you just tremble against him before he hits your ass again, this time a little harder. You give a little yelp and just nod, wondering vaguely if you could even make it home in this condition. He purrs and kisses your temple before releasing you, stepping back as he zips up his pants. He plops into his chair again with a heavy sigh and sneers to you.

"Good boy. Come in tomorroww morning, make sure yer wwearin that plug before you come in. I'vve missed ye this wweekend..."

> His voice had softened once more, smiling almost fondly to you after giving that next command. You just nod again and blush at his last comment. You look up at him, biting your lip before looking down over your round stomach hanging slightly over your waistband. Odd way of showing it... You nearly jump when he leans in close to catch your lips in his again, kissing gently and reaching up to fluff your curly hair. Your face heats up more as you return the affection, hands hesitantly reaching up to rest on his shoulders. Perhaps you've missed him too... The weekends do seem much longer now....


	11. Double the Homework

> The walk home was as unpleasant as you had predicted, leaving you waddling with that rather large plug stuck in your bottom, keeping what felt like gallons of genetic material sloshing around in your belly. The rest of that evening was rather interesting as well- it took several tries to finally be able to pull the plug out by yourself, pulling it out with a slick pop before groaning as the genetic material dribbles down your thighs. You had no idea how you were going to be able to put the toy back in the next day, if you were going to be able to do it at all. But you certainly were going to try it.

> After falling asleep earlier than usual, you wake up earlier as well. It gives you time to get a little breakfast before even attempting with the plug. You pull your shorts down and hesitantly touch over your bottom, thin fingers pressing in against your chute. It felt odd being the one to touch there, but you managed to ease a couple of fingers in and stretch your tight hole just a bit. Not nearly as stretched as professor Ampora is usually able to get you, but you manage to be able to slip in another finger to press yourself even wider. After a bit of teasing, turning your fingers some to make sure you're sufficiently stretched, you remove your hand to grab the plug sitting on the counter nearby. You tease the tip against your chute, wondering if it got any bigger overnight or if you really did manage to stretch wide enough to take this thing... You try to push harder against it, trying to shove the plug into you and do as your teacher ordered but it was difficult... It was so big, so so big... You finally pull it away and set it down on the edge of the chair beside you. You carefully position yourself over it, carefully guide the tapered end to your now aching hole and bear down, carefully letting your weight sink you down over the toy. You shiver as you feel yourself stretch around it, hole stretching wider and wider...

> You can't help the little squeal that escapes you as the toy finally pops into place, body gripping tight around it as soon as the widest part passes into you. You feel the base nestle itself against your body as the thickness settles inside, giving you that awkward full feeling once again. At least this time you didn't have so much liquid trapped in you as well... You wiggle your hips, swallowing thickly as you feel the toy grind inside of you, but you had no time to really focus on that. You had to get to school early... Embarrassingly enough, your bulge had sprung forward as you eased the toy into your ass, curling against your belly before tangling in your underwear when you do pull your shorts back up. You'll just have to ignore it for now. You'll probably be taken care of soon enough. Now, you grab you backpack and waddle quickly out the door, huffing softly and biting on your lip to avoid making much more noise as you feel the plug press against your sensitive insides with each hurried step you take.

> Soon you reach the school, earlier than any other kid was even thinking about it. You skirt around any extra teachers you may see, muttering something about catching up on lessons before finally reaching the office you were looking for. You take a few deep breaths, attempting to not seem like you jogged there before knocking loudly. You crack the door to peek in as Dualscar looks up from his desk, that dark smirk creeping over his face as soon as he sees you, just waving you in.

"Good mornin' lad... Wwe don't havve as much time in the mornings noww, ye knoww. Come on ovver..."

> He hums in a sort of patient-sounding voice, despite him motioning you forward with a more eager look. His smirk widens at seeing you waddle forward, leaning as you move around his desk to get closer to him. He pulls you in towards him, broad hands already roaming over your back before dipping down to knead your bottom. You give a soft whimper, but tilt your hips back into his touches, blushing as he gives a low chuckle at that. One of his hands moves around front, palming over the bulge in your shorts while the fingers of his other hand finds the base of the plug in your bottom, pressing it harder into you.

"Good boy... You put it in all by yerself. I think that wwarrants a treat, don't you?"

> He leans in closer to you, deep voice rumbling in your ear. You just give a soft whine as his hands then push your shorts down, letting them bunch near your knees. His hands cup your bottom once more, kneading and spreading your cheeks a moment before grabbing the plug and roughly grinding it up into you. He just purrs at the soft whimpering noises you gave, holding you close still even as you squirm in his grasp. He teases the plug back and forth, just enough to barely pull out of you before shoving it back in, all but fucking you with the plug before he finally tugs it out with a pop.

> At this point, you're able to notice the obvious bulge in his pants as he teases you, working you up further by hooking his thick fingers in your chute. His other hand moves to that bulge in his pants, groping before you hear his zipper moving down. You're suddenly turned around by his strong hands, hefted up into his lap as he leans you both back into his chair. You feel his thick bulge sliding eagerly over your bottom, already dipping to slip along your crack.

"Easy, pet... Relax. Like I said... Not much time in the mornin's..."

> He grumbles as his fingers slip out of you, thumbs pressing your butt cheeks apart as he pulls your hips back against him. You whimper, gasping when you feel the thick tip pressing up into you, pressure mounting until your body gives way and he pushes into you. You feel his chest practically vibrate against your back as he leans in close, slowly letting the weight of your body push you down onto him. His bulge wriggles and twists inside of you to try to get deeper, drawing a soft moan as it presses hard against a particularly sensitive spot. He shushes you when his hands finally move from your ass, one arm wrapping around your waist as the other hand moves over your mouth. He stifles any noises you make as he pulls you down the rest of the way, pressing the rest of his thick bulge into your waiting chute. You shudder, groaning softly against his thick palm and squirming in his grasp. He lets you writhe for a moment, kissing the back of your neck before he begins moving.

> You can hardly stifle yourself as he pulls you up, nearly tugging completely out of you in one quick movement before burying himself all the way in you once more. He gives slow, deep thrusts, grunting softly every so often. You squirm, trying to spread your legs but unable to do much with your shorts trapped around your knees. You can only hold on, held back against him by the hand on your mouth. You're breathing hard through your nose, gasping softly and groaning as his thick bulge slips in and out of you, shuddering now and then. Your bulge throbs eagerly, already dripping thin strands of material on your thighs. At least it's not on your shorts...

"Hold on tight, lad..."

> He mutters in your ear and you wonder what he means before he shifts under you. His hips thrust up before beginning to hump hard into you, hips moving rapidly to slam his bulge deep into you with each thrust. You're practically bouncing against him with each hump, eyes widening and squealing against his hand. He manages to muffle the loud groan that escapes your throat, holding you tight even as your writhe under the relentless pounding. You can hear the soft groan he breathes against the back of your neck as you wriggle more, arching against him as your hole clenches tight around him. He slows his movements for a moment, savoring the tightness you had before he leans in against you. His broad chest pushes you forward, bending you over as the hand around your mouth shifts so his arm could press around your chest. Just enough to hold you against him as he resumes his rapid thrusts, thick bulge practically filling you up to the brim. Your vision swims, unable to do much more than groan and shudder in his grasp.

> Soon, your breath catches and your body grows rigid. Your chute clenches tight and you moan breathlessly as your bulge squirms, dribbling thick globs of purple onto the floor underneath you. Each deep, rough thrust into your ass forces more of your material out of you, squeezes out every last drop that you had to give. Soon your bulge is just twitching and throbbing with nothing left to drip out but a thin string of clear-purple. And still he thrusts, still driving in mercilessly. You're wondering if you're going to miss your first class for a moment before he stops suddenly, grinding into you. He hisses softly as his bulge squirms, flexing and shivering as you feel the familiar sensation of his cool genetic material flooding your body. His hand finally slides from your mouth, holding onto your chest as it heaves, gasping for air. You can't even moan anymore, you just pant hard and give soft squeaking noises now and then with every thick rope of come that fills you.

> Dualscar leans back in his chair once more, pulling you back against him. He lets out a deep breath as he relaxes there a moment, just letting his squirming bulge remain inside of you, stirring up the material that remained plugged within. You shiver as his broad hand slides over your chest, purring against you and leaning in a moment to kiss the back of your neck. You just let him do as he pleases, slowly relaxing there in his lap, still giving little twitches here and there as his bulge squirms over a more sensitive part of you. You both jump, however, when the bell goes off, signaling time for kids to start heading to class.

"Heh... Oh, can't be gettin' late noww, lad. Here... Let's get you plugged up, aye? Hehe, don't wworry pet. Wwe can take it out after class. Until then... You can make do."

> He chuckles darkly when you look up at him pitifully, whimpering softly. You're not given much choice in the matter, lifted carefully from his bulge before his hand moves to his desk, picking up the plug there and swiping it over your twitching hole, pressing it up into you before there was much chance of his genetic material leaking out. You whine again and he shushes you gently, twisting the plug as it pops into place. He grinds it inside of you before playfully swatting your bottom and lifting you once again. He sets you on your feet and pulls your shorts up for you, leaving you feeling stuffed full once again... only now with no hope of getting rid of this feeling any time soon.

> He gives a little shooing motion as he tucks himself back away into his own pants, smirking as he watches you glance over him before waddling off towards the door. Each step seemed to swirl the slurry within you and grind that plug in your ass, it would be a miracle if you lasted the entire day...

* * *

> Somehow, you made it in one piece. Each time you stood up or sat down, you thought that would be the end of you. By the end of the day, you thought you were going to pop. You didn't even manage to eat all of your lunch, your belly was so very full... You moved slowly after the last bell, feeling your stomach bubbling and sloshing still as you make your way down the halls. Perhaps it was your imagination... But somehow you doubt it... All you know is that you want this plug out and relief from the pressure in your gut.

> You carefully waddle back to Dualscar's office, swallowing thickly before you knock, stepping inside when you hear him respond. He's scribbling on something on his desk, not paying too much attention yet. Even as you move in and step over towards his desk. You stand there awkwardly a moment, shifting the waistband of your shorts and shivering as you feel the cloth press at your plug. You eventually give a soft whimper and he finally looks up, eyes gleaming as he looks over you, lips curling into a sneer.

"Wwell wwell... Good to see you again, lad. Yer not lookin' so swwell. Still feeling full, are ye?"

> He gives a low laugh when you blush and nod slowly. He writes something else on the paper before setting the pen down and turning in his chair, motioning you forward. You waddle to him and whimper as his hands move around you, moving down his back and groping at your bottom. He squeezes roughly before twisting the plug once more, grinding the toy inside of you through the fabric of your shorts but not removing it quite yet... He just teases you, tortures you even further... keeping you plugged full of his release from earlier that day.

"Perhaps you can still handle a little more, hm...? I don't think you're quite full enough..."

> He purrs low in your ear as he tugs you in closer to him, letting you rest in against his broad chest. You reach up to grasp onto his shirt, whining at his words. Surely you'd burst if he tried anything more... But he seems intent. You're too meek to try to say no, to voice your concern, just huffing softly as he grabs the waist of your shorts and slowly pulls them down. He leans in to kiss you now, capturing your lips in his and pressing his tongue into your mouth. That coupled with some more grinding of that toy in your ass, your concern is slowly fading away to desire. You step out of your shorts when they reach your ankles, gasping softly when he grasps your thighs and lifts you into his lap once more. He pulls your legs apart so you straddle him, still held close against his chest with your dripping nook pressing against the front of his pants, the rough fabric grinding up against you.

> He kisses you still, fingers moving up to tangle in your hair and holding you against him. You're practically smothered in his smoky, heavy scent and taste and you'd be lying if you said you didn't love it. Your fingers curl in his shirt and cling close, not wanting to pull away any time soon. Eventually, you can't help but push yourself a little closer, hips giving weak little humps against his. You can practically feel his soft chuckle against your lips and you nearly huff again but the next kiss steals that sound away. You're so involved with the kissing that you barely notice his hand moving from behind you to dip to his own front, zipper heard sliding open.

> You only really understand it had happened when you feel his cool, thick bulge slide over your slit. You gasp against him, hands clenching against his chest as your face flushes deeply. You don't say anything as he brings his hands to your hips and pulls you closer to him, guiding the tip of his bulge to your quivering nook. You have to break the kiss to shove your face into his chest as well when you feel that tendril push inside of you, stretching you wide. The feeling of his bulge sliding inside of you, pushing against the plug that was still sealing off your chute was almost too much to bear. You let out a breathy moan against his chest as you shudder, body twitching in his hands as he still pushes deeper and deeper into you...

> He gives a soft shush as you give a warbling wail when you're finally fully seated on his lap, nook stretched to capacity and feeling like you're about to burst. Each squirm inside of you seemed to stir the genetic material from before, jiggling your swollen belly and pressing against the plug almost painfully. Dualscar strokes your hair a moment before his fingers knot in those curls, pulling your head back to turn your face back up to his. His mouth envelops yours once more and you're unable to do much more than suck on his tongue eagerly and hold on. One hand keeps your head in place while his other arm wraps around your waist once more, squeezing tight as he shifts under you. He gives a rough thrust and you squeal, muffled by his tongue forced in your mouth.

> He continues that way. Slowly thrusting deep into you, fucking hard and muffling any noises you make with more kisses and even managing to push his tongue nearly down your throat. Each hard thrust into your nook stirs the slurry already settled inside of you, your belly feeling like a water balloon. The plug seems to tug and grind with each thrust as well, making you shudder whenever you body clenches around it. It seemed to be doing something to Dualscar as well, you can hear him give a deep grunt and grumble now and then, but still keeps his mouth against yours as he fucks you.

> Your bulge twitches and throbs with each deep thrust, nook squeezing tight and shuddering as if trying to squeeze more of his cum out. Trying to get this hole filled now since the other hole has been stuffed full all day. Each clench and twitch around his invading member would cause your body to squeeze around the plug and genetic material as well, giving you an even more full feeling with each deep thrust that is given. It was an almost unbearable feeling, but it makes your bulge shudder with each bounce on your teacher's lap. You're weakly gurgling against his lips, just sort of lazily letting him kiss and lick over your lips, a small trickle of drool escaping the corner of your mouth, falling down into the mess that is dripping from your bulge.

> The hand in your hair slips down your back to cup your ass, gripping tight as he begins moving at a rapid pace, your thighs slapping against his almost roughly. He growls against your mouth, biting onto your lip as he fucks you, drawing a breathless whimper from you. The pace, the pressure, how your body clenches around him and the plug both... It doesn't take long for him to reduce you to a squirming mass on his lap, gasping and twitching, releasing a small spurt of purple onto his shirt as you cum almost painfully. The feeling drags on still as he continues his hard thrusts, squeezing more of your color from you with each hard thrust. Your mind swims, unable to even make much more noise beyond your gasps for air between every other hump.

> Finally, he dips his head in beside yours, kissing your neck before biting down there, seeming to try to hold you in place that way as his hands go to your hips. A few harder, deeper thrusts and finally he shudders, grinding up into you as he floods your nook now with his material. The pressure inside of you builds, more liquid filling you up to match the amount in your chute. His bulge squirms and you can't help but shudder again at the feeling it gave, groaning breathlessly. Your vision swims, eyes glossing over for a brief moment as Dualscar gives his last few grinding thrusts, making sure you took every last drop he had to give. Making sure you were pumped completely full in each hole.

"Mmnn... Good boy. Good pet... Ah, look at you. Noww you're definitely nice and stuffed full, aren't you?"

> He pants softly after a moment, letting out a deep breath before smirking as he looks over your dazed, drool-covered face. You can't respond, you only groan weakly and give a little hiccup when he gives your obviously swollen belly a gentle pat. Everything seemed to be swimming, filled to the brim, jiggling whenever he touched you or even as he moves slightly. He turns the chair and leans to open the drawer to his desk, one hand pulling you in close as he gropes around for what he wants in the drawer. You glance over, but he captures you in another kiss before you can see what he pulls out. You idly let his tongue caress yours between gentle huffs, just looking up at him tiredly.

"Heh... Like I said. You can take the toy out... After you get home tonight, understand? You can take them both out..."

> Both? You just blink curiously at him and he smirks before he finally picks you up, sliding his bulge out of your nook. You groan at the feeling, shuddering as you feel some of his material start to dribble out of you before gasping when something else is shoved into you. The thick toy he pulled from his desk is pushed into your messy nook, now plugging up that hole to keep you filled. He slides it in and out of you a moment, letting you shiver and writhe at the sensation before shoving it deep once more and pressing a button. He has to hold onto your back to keep you from writhing out of his lap, eyes watering as vibrations shoot through you. They seemed so much more intense now than ever before, the vibrations seemed to travel through every ounce of the liquid within you, you can even feel them vibrating the plug in your ass.

 "Noww... You're going to go home before you evven turn this off, aye? Don't wwaste any drop of my cum noww, pet... I wwant ye to keep it in until just before bed time. Savvor evvery drop..."

 > He smirks as he speaks softly right into your ear, drawing shivers from you. All you can do is nod dumbly, still twitching and shivering at the vibrations driving into your sensitive nook. He gives you a gentle kiss on the forehead before carefully helping you stand on your own feet, one hand pushing between your legs to push the vibrator deeper within you, pushed up until it couldn't go any further. You shiver and let him guide you towards your shorts, stepping into the holes and scared to bend over. He at least is merciful enough to help pull your clothing back on, hiking your shorts up just a little further than necessary to help keep your new plug in place.

> You leave the teacher as he leans back in his chair and pulls out a box of tissues, wiping at the little puddle of genetic material on his shirt. You somehow manage to get away from the school without any questions, barely able to even walk upright. You had to stop halfway home to shiver and press your hands into your shorts, shoving the toy back in after it has slipped out a few inches. Your bulge is already rigid once more, throbbing eagerly with the buzzing of the vibrations and even dribbling as you continue waddling along hurriedly. You shove the front of your shorts down as soon as you get home, awkwardly and quickly stroking your bulge, lasting only a few moments before you jolt and only a weak trickle of clear-purple liquid manages to squeeze out, leaving you all but completely spent. You pull your shorts up and go to your couch, sinking into the cushions and your vision swims a moment as the position forces both of the toys deeper inside of you. You shiver and squirm weakly, wondering if it's too early to call it bedtime yet....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dedicated to my friend. Happy birthday buddy. ;* Give [his own works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/robogreaser) a look.


	12. Video Presentation

> For the next couple of weeks, you would wind up going home with a couple of toys crammed into you yet again. Sometimes filled to the point of being nearly uncomfortable, sometimes just to wear through until the end of the school day the next day. Dualscar would even let you take one of the toys home during the weekend- well, more like demanded you take it. Though it wasn’t something you would argue with, really...  
  
> One day, you would waddle in at the end of the day after one of your early morning meetings, at least able to get around now without raising any questions. What an odd thing to get used to... But usually right when you get used to one thing, he’s pushing you towards another, so you’re a bit curious as to what will be happening next.

> You walk in to see him toying with some little black box, humming lightly as he flicks a switch on the box and sets it on the front of his desk directly across from his seat. He grins when he looks up to you now, motioning you forward with that little hand motion he always gave... He doesn’t even need to say anything at this point.

“My, yer really starting to get comfortable wwith being my owwn little cum vvessel, aren’t you? You don’t evven wwhine about it anymore... Good boy. I’m glad to knoww yer a quick learner...”

> He purrs darkly as you draw near. Instead of pulling you right into his lap as usual, he would turn you around before plopping you unto his knee. You realize now you’re looking right at that little black box, noticing a tiny red light lit up on the front. He notices your curious glance and just grins, patting your hair.

“Don’t you wworry about that, pet... Noww. Tell me... Havve you been enjoying our time together? Wwe havve fun, don’t wwe?”

> He asks as he kisses the back of your head, lips traveling down to your neck. You feel his leg shift, pushing up between yours and grinding against the toys that were crammed into you. You give a breathless little huff, but you just nod slowly at his words. It took a moment, but you really didn’t have to think hard on it... It seemed like the right answer, not to mention that... yes, you did enjoy it. It felt so good... All the things he did to you, all the things that he made you do... As embarrassing as it could be sometimes, it was pleasurable even to the point of being near painful at times. But yes, you enjoyed it...

> It seemed to be the answer he wanted, too. His grin widens devilishly and he wraps an arm around you, hand dipping down to gently squeeze the front of your shorts. Your little bulge was already peeking from its sheathe from the constant pressure in your nook and chute, it all but jumped to attention at his kneading. You shiver, face heating up already, but don’t do anything to resist as he rubs you through that fabric, fingers even dipping down to rub against your slit, pressing that toy in further. Usually he was quick to get right to it, it was sort of nice taking it slow at first...

> Then again, that didn’t last long. He shifts you, sliding your shorts down past your knees and letting them drop to your ankles. You manage to get one of your feet through a leg hole before he grabs both of your legs and pulls them apart, spreading you wide open. If anyone were to walk in at this point, they’d see you shivering on your teacher’s lap, a plug in your ass and dildo slowly starting to slip from your nook, dribbling a violet-tinted purple.

> He reaches down to touch the button at the bottom of that toy while he pushes it back into you, turning on the vibration setting. At least it was off today, that would’ve been hard to explain... Still, you whine softly as those buzzes fill your nook, feeling that sensation to your very core almost. It always seemed so much more intense when you were filled with genetic material too...

“My my... You’vve had this in you all day, aye? Through all yer classes too...”

> He hums as he begins pumping the toy in and out of you, moving slowly but steadily. You pant softly and just give a tiny twitch of a nod, bulge beginning to throb almost in time with his thrusts. He keeps it up for a moment more and you’re soon weakly wiggling your hips, impatient for more... very close to merely humping against that toy in hopes of finishing, but you knew he wouldn’t quit even if you were done...

> But soon he turns the toy off and slips it out of you, drawing a weak, unhappy whine from you as it slides free. He sets it aside as you shiver and squirm, now experiencing the sensation of his genetic material from that morning dribbling in a mess out of you. You gasp when he presses your twitching legs apart once again, hand then dipping between your legs and spreading your slit open with his fingers. The cool room air wafts over your wet hole and you squirm, but he doesn’t let up at all, merely purring.

“Filled to the brim all day long... Didn’t evven cheat and take it out. Yer a real good boy, my pet... Your ass is still full too, isn’t it?”

> His hand slips down to grab your butt cheek, squeezing roughly as he gives a little pull, spreading you a little bit more, the silvery butt plug gleaming. You just dip your chin now, blushing brightly. You’re not even able to nod at that... The thought had crossed your mind, really, to just cheat and empty yourself before putting the toys back in... It would certainly make things easier. But you were scared he would notice... Not to mention, humiliatingly enough, the sensation of being filled with his material all day was enjoyable...

> He chuckles from behind you, kissing the back of your neck again even as you shudder when the last of his material dribbles from your slit, making a little mess on the floor between your legs. His hand moves from your front to be felt right against your bottom, though messing with something... A zip is heard and you know now he was pulling his own pants down some, his bulge soon wiggling free under you. You hide your eagerness the best you can as you feel the smooth flesh slip over your slit and bulge, curving in front of you as Dualscar shifts you again.

“Look at this, pet... Look howw big I am compared to you. And yet yer still able to take it all in! Ye’vve come so far...”

> He coos as he pulls your hips back, his bulge slithering up against your front. His bulge seemed long enough to tickle just under your ribs if it were to just merely be crammed into you. You knew you could stretch, that he could squish down a bit... but you didn’t really realize how big he was for a while now. He was filling, but you never really thought about it until now, and it’s making you quiver. Was that... a good thing? He doesn’t expand on it and he doesn’t give you a chance to think further on it.

“Pet, wwhat do you suppose this devvice is here? Wwhat do you think it does?”

> He suddenly brings your attention back down and in front of you to the little black box on his desk. You glance over it, looking again at the red light on the front, and you merely shake your head. You have no idea what it is, what sort of things it could do. Probably something else to bring some new element into your future meetings...

“It’s got a little vvideo recorder locked awway in there. Wwhen you look there, you’re looking right at our audience. Neat, huh? Wwe’re making a movvie...”

> Your heart nearly stops at his words. Audience? People are going to be watching you doing this? They can see your spread nook, your twitching bulge, that plug shoved deep into your bottom... You try to close your legs, to hide away from the device, but your teacher’s strong arms keep you from doing more than just squirm and wiggle. His hands are wrapped around your thighs now, shifting you back forward some, his own thick bulge sliding back against your slit...

“Shh, pet... Don’t wworry. Ye look real cute... I can bet a lot of guys out there wwill lovve to buy up this vvideo...”

> His chuckle is a near growl behind your head as he positions you carefully, the tip of that tendril wiggling to your tender opening. He doesn’t give you much chance to protest before he pulls you back down towards his lap, slowly pushing himself deep into you until you feel the looser skin of his sheathe grinding up against you.

> The camera would get a perfect view of him thrusting up into you and the little lump in your belly that his massive bulge would give you once it was fully pressed in. It would also have a good view of the almost dazed expression that took over your face now, mouth falling open in a pleased gasp. Your teeth then grit as his hands squeeze your legs and he begins to move, sliding out of you before slamming in again.

> Soon you’re bouncing in his lap, his bulge slamming into you without mercy, feeling so much more filling even now with that plug still in place. You’re blushing brightly, trying to turn your face away from that little box, trying to ignore the thought of hundreds of pairs of eyes staring over every exposed inch of you... Why would they want to watch you? Why is your teacher recording you? It was all so confusing, but you’re not able to think much about it with your body being ravaged...

“Hehe... Come on, boy! No need to be camera shy! Here, perhaps a change of angle wwill help?”

> Dualscar laughs and shifts himself, pulling your legs up as his arms slide under your knees. His hands wind up on your shoulders, your knees resting in the crooks of his arms, and he managed to stand up. Thankfully, it seems like your face will be hidden from the frame, but now... All the camera will be seeing is your nook! Your nook being pounded into oblivion by his relentless bulge! While the thought of that send shudders up your spine... You can’t help but groan and feel your nook clench excitedly around him. It was humiliating, but it made your heart pound rapidly in your chest...

“My my... Quite the little exhibitionist, eh? Come on, pet. Let’s showw them howw cute yer o-face is...”

> Dualscar’s rough voice huffs behind you as he begins to move again. You don’t know what exactly he means, but soon your chest is pressed down to his desk, cheek resting on some paperwork and staring right at that box. You squeak weakly, trying to turn away but his broad hands press your chest harder against the desk and keeps you firmly in place.

> That camera would be focused mostly on your face now, focused on the confused and dazed expression you held and how a bit of drool began to ooze from the corner of your mouth. His pace picks up now, the dull slap of his hips slamming against yours starting to fill the room as he begins to really fuck you. You’re unable to even feel shy now, eyes growing distant as you lose yourself to the pleasure that was quickly beginning to fill your mind...

> One of his hands moves from your back to grab your hip now, holding you even more still as he thrusts harder. A couple more deep, rough thrusts and you writhe under his hold, squealing weakly. The video catches your mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, eyes crossing and rolling up for a split second before squeezing shut. You squirm in ecstasy, panting hard to avoid crying out, face turning into the desk briefly before you grow rigid and shudder violently one more time.

“Ahh fuck... Good boy... Nng... Real good pet...”

> You can only barely hear him above you, groaning as your nook grips tightly around him. He still thrusts and grinds, making sure to help you ride out every last second of orgasm you had before you finally slump against the desk, eyes watering and gasping for air. His hand eases from your back, gently rubbing over your shoulders, giving gentle shushes while you whimper...

> The gentleness doesn’t last long, however. He grunts and hefts you up one more time, keeping your legs wrenched apart but you’re too tired to protest any longer. You don’t even think about how your nook is once again framed nicely by the little camera, how it focused on his last few thrusts... You can only groan and twitch in his grasp as he gives a few rapid thrusts and grunts as he buries it deep inside of you, throbbing as his genetic material floods you. He pulls out just enough for the camera to catch that throbbing, twitching with each thick flood of cum he released. With a few more short, erratic thrusts, he empties himself into you with a deep groan.

> After a moment or two, he lets himself slip from you, a little trickle of violet material falling out of you in a mess. You can only whimper softly at the feeling, unaware of how your poor, abused hole twitched and fluttered on camera... Before he suddenly plops back down into his chair with you in his lap. He leans to grab that toy from before once again and slides it across your moist slit, lubricating it with your own fluids before shoving it in deep and turning it on. He gives a few little shushing noises as you whine and writhe, groaning a little louder.

“Shh pet... You can handle it! You knoww the rules noww, don’t ye? It’s gonna stay in until right before bed... Be a good little cum vessel...”

> He rumbles as he slides the toy in and out of you once more, smirking tiredly as your hips give weak jerks back and forth with the motions, unable to stop yourself now. You whimper when the toy is crammed in deep once more, just left in place as he sits you comfortably on his lap and finally lets you close your legs. He leans in to press his lips to yours, kissing deeply one more time before leaning to grab that box... With a quick touch of a switch, the red light is turned off and it’s apparently done recording.

“Good boy... Real good boy. Yer gonna havve tons of fans, you knoww...”

> He purrs before kissing you again, muffling a soft whine that came with that. Someone was actually going to see you in such a position... see your naked body and even how much you enjoyed the feeling of being fucked so hard... Hopefully no one would be interested in such a video. Who would want to see you, after all? Besides Dualscar, anyway... And maybe he wasn’t even really recording, maybe it was a bluff to just get some sort of rise out of you...

> You’re left wondering what exactly will come from this video now as you slowly waddle out of Dualscar’s office, a muffled buzzing coming from your shorts and surprised that the sloshing within you isn’t heard by everyone around you...


End file.
